Melting
by ichkak
Summary: My first story! - “You were forbidden from entering Hueco Mundo yet you did so, this cannot go unpunished!” Chapter 17 up. M Yaoi rating confirmed! You have been warned. ICHXBYA Yaoi COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Melting Chapter 1

Melting Chapter 1

Rating – M (with some language, violence and yaoi sexual content)

Pairing – Ichigo and Byakuya.

This story is based around the return of Hueco Mundo and is my first Bleach fanfic and my first on this site – so your comments would help me considerably!

Spelling of characters and place names varies in quite a few stories and I guess this is due to the various translations available. This also applies to characters frequent phrases. Please allow for my interpretation of the characters.

It goes without saying that I do own Bleach and it's characters – this applies to all chapters posted as I can't see the point in wasting time repeating this every time.

_Italics_ mean the character is thinking.

Melting.

"You were forbid from entering Hueco Mundo yet you did so, this cannot go unpunished!" Ichigo listened to the angry Yamamoto. "You are suspended from all shingigami duties and will hand your badge over immediately. Once you return to your body, you will not be permitted to use your powers again until you are called for in the Winter battle."

Ichigo was surprised to see a graceful almost white hand extend under his dropped head, expectantly waiting for the badge to be placed into the palm. He didn't need to look up at the ice-cold face that was bound to be looking at him disdainfully. _Who better to send than the rule book himself? _

Byakuya watched the boy's head rise with a slow and reluctant sigh. He looked at him through his steel eyes and saw the pride and pain reflected back in the chocolate orbs.

"I don't have it on me. Kon has it."

"You have an hour." The slow measured voice spoke to him. "I will find you."

Ichigo seemed rooted to the spot unable to draw himself away from the man and his stare.

"You and I are no different you know."

Byakuya responded with one raised eyebrow and looked away. If he could have done so, he would have walked away, aloof and uncaring, but this was not Soul Society and he knew he was not returning there for some time. "I need to have words with Sōtaichō Yamamoto. You are no longer required."

Rukia wished her brother was not so direct all the time but and order was an order and she yanked at Ichigo's sleeve dragging him away from the large screen in Inoue's apartment.

X

Aizen looked at the Arrancar that stood nervously in front of him. The fear was simply dripping off him in waves.

"What would you want with this pathetic creature?" Gin eyed the trembling mass of nerves as he circled it. "What is your name?" It resembled a walking tree coloured a sickly coloured sage green and wore a hollow mask of a leaf. It did not appear to look very threatening nor powerful. Gin's curiosity was aroused.

"Names are not important. It's his ability I am interested in." Aizen's spoke with that usual smug smile.

Gin looked up to his Captain with amusement, this was obviously the latest little game in his masters repertoire. _No doubt this would prove amusing_.

"You can shift shapes and merge with objects and humans can you not?"

"Ye..eysss my Lord." The branches of arms seemed to tremble as he answered.

"Good. I have a task that will earn you huge favour not only with me, but with our cause and your fellows. Interested?"

"Y yes."

"Then it is a simple task for you. I want you to kill a human for me… Kurosaki Ichigo"

The room seemed to silence at the mention of the name. He has caused enough trouble the past few days. Kill him? That pathetic creature couldn't do that, now when some of the proudest residents of Hueco Mundo couldn't do it.

"It seems that most of your higher ranking Arrancar could not do that, is it wise to send this weakling to do the job?" Gin smirked at the growls coming in his direction.

Aizen ignored his lover and spoke only to the creature in front of him.

"You will follow him and only attack when he is in his human form. That way he will not have his full powers. I also do not wish for anyone to be aware of your presence. Find a way to kill him without dying yourself and I will look favourably upon you."

X

Isshin looked at the man standing at his door and sighed, it was a long time since he has seen this face. A long time too soon too.

"Byakuya what do we owe this pleasure."

"I am here to see your son."

_Well the tone of voice and ice cold stare were the same. The same unemotional, self-obsessed, jack ass hadn't changed one bit_. "I would think it was not for personal reasons then?" This was met with the blank expression he expected.

Isshin turned at the sound of footsteps running down the stairs and he smiled at Rukia.

She looked from one to the other a confused look passing over her face.

"Is he ready?" Her brother asked her. Rukia nodded.

"Just be aware of what you are doing Byakuya." Isshin said coldly to the man.

"I am protecting your son Isshin. Something you have not be doing yourself." That was uncharacteristically low blow even for her brother, but Rukia was so confused by the two men she stood speechlessly watching. What would she have said? She'd never challenged him before.

"You allowed Rukia to accompany him. Do not waste your contempt on me."

"Yet you did not rush to his aid."

"He is not my only child, I have other responsibilities. Ichigo understands that."

"Should I be doubting your loyalty?" Byakuya spoke. Isshin looked at him with a glare as he continued. "I did not see the need to abandon my post for the sake of love. Where have emotions got you Isshin?"

"Where has the lack of them got you? You are standing in the same spot you were when your wife died." Isshin turned and left pausing at Rukia. "Sorry Rukia, I truly liked your sister. She just had a bad taste in men." Rukia's eyes opened widely and she looked at Ichigo's father surprised.

"You knew my sister?"

"I did. Its been a pleasure to have you here. You'll always be welcome." He smiled placing a hand on her shoulder and walked into the lounge area.

"But Ichigo…."

"There is no purpose to him knowing about me yet." Isshin replied to her question. "I wanted his home to be his refuge."

X

"You're just going to hand that to him!" Rukia shouted at the prone Ichigo as he placed the medallion in Byakuya's out stretched hand.

"Yeah." He said quietly ignoring the flash of surprise from the steel man and the outrage from his best friend.

"Why?" she demanded.

"I need to rest." His voice said quietly.

"You were ordered to take it, were you ordered not to give it back?" Rukia demanded of her brother.

_Did she just challenge him?_ He'd expect that from Renji but not Rukia.

"I was ordered to look after it." He stated simply looking at his sister. He knew how much she cared for the boy her emotions were all over the place. "You will return to Soul Society Rukia while I am gone."

"What!" Rukia nearly exploded in his face. She had never dared to go against her brother so much as she was today. It was unthinkable that she could question him like this, but she couldn't just let them pass what was effectively a death sentence over her friend.

"I do not need to explain this to you." His voice rose to meet her anger but yet not enough to shout himself. Rukia caught herself before she could humiliate herself anymore in front of him. He watched her pull her self together and nod briefly. "You'll leave immediately."

"Ichigo." She turned to the boy.

He turned his head and looked at her.

"Shut up moaning. It's a holiday." He said in an attempt to make light of the situation. "Get used to being bored for a while." He added and gave her a quick smile. "I'll see you around okay? Now, can I at least get some sleep?"

"Yeah…See you soon." She smiled back. She wasn't a fool. She's spent enough time with him to know his fake face, but she's have to let the cold arsed brother of hers look after him for a while.

The two shingigami walked towards the portal door that appeared across the width of the room. If they'd looked back they would have seen Ichigo, bite its lip and hold back the well of frustration that was threatening to pour out. The hands that moved to cover his face and pressing into the skin to hold himself together. The shoulders that began to shake as the knees moved up towards his belly as he rolled away into a foetal position.

Byakuya watched the doors closed. He turned briefly towards the boy and thought twice about disturbing him. He couldn't let himself give in to impulse. Where would it take him? No where he wanted to be.

Isshin stood gazing at nothing out the window in the lounge and felt a stab of nostalgia grab hold of him. But the regret and sadness also held him rigid. The feeling of Ichigo's depressed retusui loomed ominously though the house at him, tearing at his own sole. Damn that bunch of stuffed pricks.

"Could you please tell me where I might find a place to stay?" Byakuya asked bringing Isshin back. He hadn't heard him reappear.

"I guess I could put you up, but this is a hospital not a mansion right."

"Thank you." He inwardly grinned at the surprised look on Isshin's face as he bowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Melting Chapter 1

Melting Chapter 2

_Italics_ mean the character is thinking.

bold text is Ichigo's Hollow inside his head.

Lady Tamakizu – your wish is my command!

Bakageta – Typo's I'm good at them, but have no patience for a beta. Also allow for me being in the UK and my laptop jumping from English UK to US at a whim damn thing!

D3m0nang3l1106 – Hunky guys alert I agree!

Vietshingami – I hope you mean Yamamoto!

Melting.

Previously -

Byakuya watched the doors closed. He turned briefly towards the boy and thought twice about disturbing him. He couldn't let himself give in to impulse. Where would it take him? No where he wanted to be.

Now -

Isshin opened the door to Ichigo's room a while later. The house was now dark, the girls soundly in bed and Ichigo's dinner cold in the fridge. He'd knocked several times, but got no response. _Maybe the kid was just sleeping? _Maybe.

"Ichigo?" He kept his voice low as he looked at the figure curled on the bed. Again there was no response. Moving closer he pretended hadn't seen the quick wiping of eyes and sat down next to him.

Isshin placed a hand gently on his son's shoulder. Ichigo felt the hand gripping his shoulder and concentrated on the thumb that moved soothingly over his shoulder blade.

"I know you're having a hard time this year kid…I might be a jerk at times…but I haven't said to you that I'm glad your home…I'm glad your safe."

Isshin smiled as Ichigo reached to placed his hand on his fathers. It was enough of a gesture to show he was appreciated. For all his stupidity, he'd only ever wanted his kids to be happy, to make up for the void that was their mother. "With your mum gone, I realized that at times I had to let others take care of me. I had to let myself catch my breath before I could move on… Maybe you need to let us take care of you for a little while."

Meanwhile

_If __Yamamot__o__ wanted to send someone the kid could respect then send someone else. That kid didn't respect anybody._

From every pore of his being Byakuya demanded and got respect. It was his essence, his way of life, his birth right. Still…the kid had beat him. Beat him in more ways than that fight at Rukia's execution. He'd beat him in getting the respect for his rapidly learnt skills, beat him getting the respect of his enemies, beat him getting the respect of anyone that mattered in soul society.

_Loud mouthed impulsive, rude and … too damn promising_. _Why did he agree to this? … Stupid question. It was an order. I could have argued the toss? I could have argued that he needed to train my men for the war not babysit a turbulent adolescent human. I could have argued the need to bind him in his body._ _Ichigo went to __Hueco Mundo__and brought them all back, brought them back alive…he's scared them. Scared them that he was going to outstrip them all in power and talent in a millisecond span of their life times_.

_Millisecond of a life time? In a few months that kid…damn that kid…Rukia, that kid is a distraction I do not want. How do you stand to be so close all the time its suffocating me. I can't be here too long…I can't…this is a mission…just a mission. _

He stood on the roof of the house, the wind gently calming his far too active mind. At home he would sat in his garden and walked the grounds. Raked the gravel, painted…_Byakuya have you noticed how little you speak to Hisane now? Why? Why now have I let myself begin to forget her? Why doesn't it hurt to finally let her go?_

Inside the house.

_School tomorrow. Everyone will be there asking about Rukia. Ishida and Chad will expect me to be running off…didn't I just do everyone a favour? Didn't I just whip Aizen's arse? Everything I do for them and they treat me like some dumb shit of kid they want to get rid of. _

Ichigo pushed the covers off him and rubbed his sore eyes. Sleep wasn't going to happen so what was the point in laying here listening to Kon snore? He opened his window and slid out onto the roof leaning back against the wall under his window. _Shit it's cold out here._ He reached back into the window for his duvet and dragged his knees up under his chest snuggling for warmth.

From his view point Byakuya looked down at the mop of red hair beneath him and watched with curiosity.

_So if I saved everyone why do I still feel that I failed them?_ Ichigo laid his head back against the wall and tried to think of nothing. _Nothing…Nothing_… He forced the word through his mind as a distraction.

**Hey King!** The echoing wet sounding voice leered through Ichigo's synapses. Images of the ghostly white twin glared at him in the reflection of the neighbours window. The foul smile, daring eyes and manic demeanour challenged him.

"Don't even think about it."

Byakuya frowned, was Ichigo talking to him? Did he know he was up here too?

**Ahh. What's up? Won't they let you fight anymore? That's just not fair is it…well, you know with just a little shove, I can get rid of you. **

"In your dreams." Ichigo's anger spiralled out and spilled out in spat words. His body tensed waiting for the lash of power to begin to rise inside him.

**Wanna bet? Come on then…prove me wrong. **

The spine chilling laugh dared Ichigo to leap towards the reflection. He felt the bubbling churning of possession begin.

"No!" Ichigo cried out as Byakuya was ready to jump towards the force that attacked him, but his hesitation wanted to be sure what he was attacking first. Realisation dawned at the feel of the red power and seeing Ichigo fight the mask that wanted to warp across his face. "It's no different from any other time. I'm not going to let you." He seethed through gritted teeth. "I control you!"

**Yeah? You didn't forget that I was going to keep pushing you and lookie at the opening I have shit face. Your all mine, I'm going to wipe you from this place and put you inside me instead…Would you like that? Would you like to sit here in the damn rain all day being told what to do? … No wonder you failed. You haven't saved anybody, you've just delayed them dying…You didn't kill a single damn one of those bastards when you had the chance…That's why you won't ever win over me, you just haven't got what it takes. You haven't got killer instincts like I have! **

The struggle of power seemed almost stifling to the observer. Two wills battling an eternal war. The sheer energy and stamina seemed bewildering. _When does this kid get a break? How does he survive? _

"Kill me and you die too!"

**Kill you and I go on a rampage killing each of your sorry friends and family. Chop. Chop. Chop. All that and with you inside me screaming because you couldn't save them! I'll make you watch their last breaths, watch as they wonder why you killed them, watch as they scream out your name in their pain! **

"NO!" The scream seemed to vibrate inside Byakuya, the sense of will power and sheer determination almost pressed him to his knees. Finally the mask slipped and fell to the tiles, shattering into a tiny shards. Ichigo panted drawing in much needed breath. The shaking hands dropped to his sides and his head fell forward as exhaustion overwhelmed him.

Silent footsteps landed beside the sleeping figure and lifted the boy back through the window. Ichigo never stirred as he was placed gently back on the bed, his cover placed over him and the window drawn shut.

Byakuya repeated his mantra as he stared at the figure.

_I can't be here too long…I can't…this is a mission…just a mission. _

The flash of red shone no less bright for the dimmed room.

…_I can't…this is a mission…just a mission._

The set of the jaw and the perfect features now at rest.

…_this is a mission…just a mission._

The body that had felt so toned yet light in his arms just now.

…_just a mission._

The struggle he had just witnessed.

_How long have I hidden this feeling for?_


	3. Chapter 3

Update - Melting Chapter 3 Warning of naughty language!

Thanks for your reviews. Its like feeding my soul!

Fantasy 115 – I wish my French was that good! I'm guessing you like the pairing LOL

Seiri-sama – Continue I shall. Thank you! I also do stories on a Sims2 website – illustrated ones. Its an 18+ site and free registration maybe required. /showthread.php?t30999 I'm called nattysims over there. Your very welcome to join! This link takes you to one of longest running stories.

_Italics_ mean the character is thinking.

**bold** text is Ichigo's Hollow inside his head.

Itsuki – Sorry forgot to tell you the name of the Hollow that Aizen sent to kill Ichigo. Translated it means tree, so I thought that was appropriate considering his natural shape.

I might not get the right terms at times, but my story my terms – sits here poking tongue out! LOL

I'm just about getting the hang of the quirks of uploading on this site, so forgive me the double titles and squashed paragraphs.

* * *

Melting.

* * *

Previously -

**Kill you and I go on a rampage killing each of your sorry friends and family. Chop. Chop. Chop. All that and with you inside me screaming because you couldn't save them! I'll make you watch their last breaths, watch as they wonder why you killed them, watch as they scream out your name in their pain! **

"NO!" The scream seemed to vibrate inside Byakuya, the sense of will power and sheer determination almost pressed him to his knees. Finally the mask slipped and fell to the tiles, shattering into a tiny shards. Ichigo panted drawing in much needed breath. The shaking hands dropped to his sides and his head fell forward as exhaustion overwhelmed him.

Now –

Inoue smiled as Ichigo followed her out the class room two days later. He looked at her and paused before smiling.

"Oi Inoie." He said cheerfully. He recalled his last battle and the strength she's given him to win. The strength she'd given him to win against Grimmjow. It had made the difference. He'd done a lot of thinking the past couple of days and a lot of things were clearer now. He felt like smiling at being with his friends. He looked at the rear of Ishida walking ahead of him and focused on the firm butt. Oh Yeah, he'd missed his friends. He liked being with them again. That was reason enough to smile when it felt empty at home without Rukia's head popping out his closet all the time.

"Kurosaki-San? You okay now?" Inoie asked as they walked towards the exit and home. Love was a weird thing, it made her pine and worry about him, but she couldn't bring her self to go to his house and check up on him when he didn't show for school. She wanted to badly, but her nerves just wouldn't let her feet go further than the end of the road. Still he looked fine now and she smiled again.

"Yeah…I just needed to catch up on some sleep."

The group walked with knowing smiles and grinned at each other. It was funny how hanging around at school just seemed weird. They'd all come a long way.

"Byakuya staying at yours then?" Uryu asked with the typical press on the bridge of his glasses. He's felt his presence since they'd returned.

"He keeps out my way, so I don't see him. That's fine with me." Ichigo replied. He'd pushed his presence so far from his mind, he had almost forgotten that the man was about at all. That suited him fine.

"What's he doing here?" Inoie asked.

"Helping Hitsugaya? Who cares?" He shrugged.

"Ichigo." Chad spoke and Ichigo looked at his tall friend waiting for more that was probably not coming. Deep thinker he might be, but it didn't help if he didn't say what he was thinking of.

"What?" Ichigo prompted him.

"Nothing." He thought better of it and shook his head.

"Hollow?" Ishida lifted his head sensing something sinister. "Where's your badge Ichigo?" He'd expect it to be flashing and ringing out its warning by now.

"I… Oh let the others do it. I've got something to do. Bye guys!" Instead of running as they expected, he threw his bag over his shoulder and walked casually on as if nothing was amiss.

"He doesn't know does he?" Chad spoke.

"Byakuya?" Ishida clarified and the Quincy shook his head scornfully as Chad nodded.

X

Slowly the realisation of what drove Ichigo on was sinking into his psyche. He learnt a lot oddly enough from Grimmjow. _Fighting. Yeah I'll admit it now I like fighting._ With a dad like his, turning all contact into a physical challenge, he hadn't realised that it felt…_now what was the word? Safe…normal…heck I don't know…just normal. Comfort zone, that place where everything felt comfortable as if you'd travelled that route many times before. It was real, none of this damn throwing fire crap. Where was the fun in that unless there was a huge chunk of metal like Zangetsu in his hand. Fun?_ He chuckled. _No shit, yeah! Fun!_

Even his inner damn Hollow spurred him on, maybe that wasn't his intention, but without the goading, would he have driven himself this hard? That constant push of status was a constant push to improve. _Jeez, I might even have to thank the damn guy!_ He scoffed.

Before he even entered the park he could hear his youngest sibling crying.

"Oi!" He called out to the twins a smile on his face.

"You came!" Yuzu looked up through her tears and Ichigo fell back as she ran full pelt into him. With her arms wrapped firmly around him he laughed.

"I thought you wanted to play football?" With all the Shingigami stuff going on, he'd not had chance to be with his sisters and just mess around. Well he had plenty of time now didn't he so he might as well. Yuzu was clearly thrilled and Karin, silently, was thrilled too. Even in her bossy, I don't care much attitude, Ichigo could tell.

Byakuya secreted himself away from the family group and watched, he had to admit to himself, with more interest than he thought possible. Kicking a ball? Just a simple thing to do, but never even if Rukia had been a lot younger when adopted, would they have played together in such a way. Humans certainly could lead a better life.

His vantage point on the concrete wall allowed him to see the whole park. There were other humans interacting. They were so free with their actions; a stark contrast to his restricted and controlled life. Every day of his existence had been controlled and governed by his traditions, family expectations and his duty as a Shingigami. If he had ever felt suffocated before by his life, he did now. He'd never coveted what others had, he had never needed to before. But right now, he wanted that freedom. He wanted to breathe. With the war coming up, that was hardly going to happen though was it.

"Captain Kuchiki Byakuya." The white haired child genius jumped to stand next to him.

"Captain Hitsugaya Tōshirō." Byakuya acknowledged the greeting.

X

_Where is this human? Aizen will not be impressed if I can't find him!_ Itsuki cursed his lack of progress. It was easy to blend into a scenery of trees in this abundant place and absorb the tree's natural spirit thus avoiding detection, but that weakened his ability to find the scent of his victim. It was pointless hoping the human would simply pass him by. _I am to recognise him by his hair and his name. Maybe I need to become a human? Let me see who is here? _He looked around and watched a couple who leant against a nearby tree.

"Mikio, come on. No one is looking!" The male teen smiled at the man he held in his arms. The second took a furtive look before allowing his lips to fall with a huge smile against the first. Their arms held each other close and Itsuki watched intently.

"I should thank you for finding this place."

"Thank you for saving me!" The first man grinned. "Those guys were going to beat me to a pulp."

"Well you shouldn't be so cute!" The second purred and kissed him again.

_Interesting. Is this a greeting? _

"Oi!" Came a shout from a short distance away. Both men broke free from each other and look startled.

"They've found us! Lets split up and meet later." Mikio nodded and went to run having watched his friend skip over the wall. It was him they were after, so he assumed his friend would be fine anyway. He looked to the open park and decided to take his chances there. _What?... What is that?..._

Itsuki unwound his Hollow from the tree and smiled at the frozen teen watching. Eyes wide as saucers, mouth open to scream. An open mouth was all he needed. The smiling Hollow tasted a fresh meal and chuckled at his luck. He looked down at human hands, now his human hands.

X

"Come on, then lets get back before dad starts to do one of his stupid routines about us being late." Karin grabbed up the ball. Ichigo threw Yuzu onto his shoulders and they started to chatter on their way out.

Ichigo attention was drawn to a group of four boys surrounding another as they neared the exit.

"What are they doing Ichi?" Karin asked.

"Doesn't look good does it." He had to agree with his sister's frown. It looked like the guy in the middle could do with a bit of help. Ichigo stood Yuzu on the ground.

"Your going to help him aren't you!" Karin said crossly.

"I can't just walk away. Go home and I'll see you in a bit." Ichigo never walked away from these guys. They had plagued him all his life for his hair. Because of them, he knew Chad and that was a debt he enjoyed repaying them for.

"Ichi!" Yuzu wailed drawing the attention of the two captains.

"What brought you over?" Byakuya asked his fellow captain, his eyes scanning the scene below.

"I don't know… intuition." Byakuya nodded. Something felt…odd.

"We saw you, you poof! Kissing! Your sick." The group of four men had begun to throw insults as they stepped towards the teen they had been chasing the past hour before he'd slipped into the trees.

"Yeah and we've got the right treatment ain't that right guys?" They laughed with intent.

Punches and kicks began to hit Mikio/ Itsuki and he looked at them startled. This is not the greeting he assumed he was going to receive. _This isn't how the other boy did it._

"Yo!" Ichigo strolled over towards the group. Mikio/ Itsuki looked from his crouched position on the floor and widened his eyes. _Hair. The hair._

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Mikio/ Itsuki called out. Ichigo frowned at that but especially when the others began to laugh.

"Well, we haven't knocked the shit out of your for a while 'Ichi'. Looks like we have another reason to though doesn't it. Are you coming to save your boyfriend? Are you a freaking gay pansy too?" The group delighted in his approach. _Cocky as ever, thinking he could win. No big guy to protect him today however. _

"You going to help him?" Hitsugaya asked giving Byakuya a sideways glance.

Ichigo doubled up at the punch to his stomach and the foot to his jaw.

"No." Came the cool reply.

"Sure?" Hitsugaya said concern showing in his tone.

Ichigo grinned at the foot that dared to strike at him again as he swiftly grabbed it and looked up at the biggest of the men.

"Sure." Byakuya's ice tone confirmed the confidence he had in the youth.

Ichigo yanked the leg towards him, aiming a strong punch to the owners jaw. A swift leap from the ground and a turn in the air, allowed his own foot to crack the heads of the next two men and the last was dispatched with a quick full forced punch to the face. A loud resounding crack signalled a broken nose.

The four men groaned and Ichigo looked at them disappointed.

"Oh come on I wasn't even trying. Get up then!"

"You bastard!" The man held his bleeding nose and made a dash for the exit, the other three following quickly.

"Man, what losers." Ichigo shook his head. He extended a hand to Mikio/ Itsuki, helping him to his feet.

Ichigo stood startled his hands rigid to his sides as the other grabbed him strongly and planted his lips against Ichigo's. They pressed forcefully against his emitting sounds of pleasure.

"Wow." Hitsugaya laughed quietly. Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "I didn't think that Ichigo…I thought he liked your sister."

"Thank you for saving me!" Mikio/ Itsuki pulled away from Ichigo's surprised face. "Those guys were going to beat me to a pulp." He repeated what he thought was a greeting he heard in the trees.

"Ermmm right." Ichigo smiled. "You can let me go now." He tugged to free himself.

"Kurosaki Ichigo I've been looking for you."

"Okay, the kiss…right…I'm glad I could help but…I don't know about anything else…you know a boyfriend right now…I don't even know you."

"Have I got it wrong?" The arms tightened around him. "I will repeat it and try again." Ichigo felt the lips against his again and he felt flattered that this guy was so pleased but…he'd dreamt of kissing Chad once…kissing Ishida hell of a lot…_shit this was good._ He could almost imagine the dark haired unemotional man in his arms. The soft lips against his pressed for him to open his mouth.

Itsuki only needed him to open his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Melting Chapter 1

Update - Melting Chapter 4

Sorry, it seems that this site won't let me post weblinks! So sorry for the bum address on the past posing.

_Italics_ mean the character is thinking.

.

Melting.

Previously –

"Kurosaki Ichigo I've been looking for you."

"Okay, the kiss…right…I'm glad I could help but…I don't know about anything else…you know a boyfriend right now…"

"Have I got it wrong?" The arms tightened around him. "I will repeat it and try again." Ichigo felt the lips against his again and he felt flattered that this guy was so pleased but…he'd dreamt of kissing Chad once…kissing Ishida hell of a lot…_shit this was good._ He could almost imagine the dark haired unemotional man in his arms. The soft lips against his pressed for him to open his mouth.

Itsuki only needed him to open his mouth.

Now -

Hitsugaya chuckling stopped about the same time as Ichigo began kissing the teen back. That roughly was the same time as Byakuya leapt from his side and landed beside Ichigo. _Well fancy interrupting them when they were having so much fun. _This did put Ichigo in a new light.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya stated simply bringing Ichigo's mind back to where he was. He released his kiss on the manic teen who still gripped him hard. "Enough." Byakuya grabbed one of the constricting arms that held Ichigo so tightly, pulling him free. The teen turned on his heels his voice screamed like a manic banshee.

"NO!" He wailed and met Byakuya's calm steel gaze. Itsuki recognised the difference in their power and drew back as if he had been stung. "You…You…I nearly had him!"

Byakuya reached towards his sword, this thumb flicked the first inch up.

"Are you mad!" Ichigo yelled at him as the horrified possessed teen looked from the sword to the man ready to draw it. He turned and ran. "I said are you mad!" Ichigo repeated.

"He could see me." Byakuya spoke. "Do you not think that odd."

Ichigo scratched his head and shook it watching the silhouette disappear. "Man you know how to cramp a guys style." He tutted. Byakuya looked to the frustrated Ichigo.

"You should go home now."

"Yeah, nothing else worth hanging round here for!" He said annoyed and walked away. _Damn that kiss was good…I could almost believe it_. He touched his lips and let his tongue trace the memory. "First time I finally got to kiss a guy." He whispered to himself.

X

"Just keep away from me right!" Ichigo yelled at Byakuya that night in his room, he didn't care that the man had come to offer some degree of an explanation again. "I don't want to see your damn face anywhere near me! What damn right did you have to interfere? What were you jealous or something?!" Ichigo didn't intend it as a direct attack. He had no idea what affect his tirade was having on the calm man. "Screw Soul Society, you lot don't own me! I don't owe any of you anything…Leave me alone!"

"I am sorry Ichigo. It was not my intention to interfere." He spoke softly and turned to leave him be, this was serving no purpose other than to add more fire to the kids frustration. He stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder and saw the teen slump to his bed. "He said he nearly had you."

"I said leave." Came the acid response.

"Think Ichigo. You are no fool. Think about it."

"What ever! Where's Kon, I need to beat the shit out of something?" He began searching through his drawers.

X

Two weeks later.

Ichigo sat on the bank of the river and threw the odd stone in to watch the ripples. Life as a normal kid again was carefree and totally boring. He sat for hours with his feet dangling over the edge, looking at his reflection and listening to the birds go over. The cold was just beginning to bite as his mind finished is meaningless rambles.

Byakuya was surprised by how simple it had been to evade Ichigo's detection lately – _either that or the boy was ignoring him, probably the latter_. Byakuya realised Sitting watching the stupid boy at the river was a refreshing change, from the school and house. Funny how he never imaged Ichigo to be anything like the person he sat watching now. Quiet, reflective and enjoying something so simple as the river. He didn't know why he'd previously imagined him to be chasing females and getting into all sorts of trouble. Chasing girls? No, well that had been confirmed. Other than his school friends, Rukia included, he hardly gave them a second glance…boys however…I think it could be phrased as observant.

Ichigo knew how bored he was when he looked forward to spending time chatting to Kon!

He'd caught up with his school work, hadn't missed a single class at school and enjoyed a full nights sleep every single night. Even his Hollow was behaving.

"Oh you stupid idiot!" He suddenly thought and got to his knees to run off. "Why didn't I think of that before?" His brain suddenly thought of Kisuke and the basement. This was a perfect time to spend improving his skills. He'd even be able to get out of his body.

One foot up, he prepared to stand as he looked back at his other foot surprised.

"Huh?" A watery tendril spiralled it's way up his leg and with one swift yank Ichigo yelped as he was dragged into the water.

He held his breath as long as he could as he kicked away at what ever was holding him. He couldn't make out a single thing in this murky water, but he could feel the hands tugging at him and holding him down. They weren't having it easy with the strong youth thrashing around though.

Bubbles spewed out of Ichigo's mouth as he couldn't hold it much longer, his hands clawed towards the surface as the ice cold water began to flood his lungs. The hands dragged him further down and Ichigo couldn't see the surface anymore, which way was up? He fought on, kicking as hard as he could at the gripping hands and tried in vain not to drag more of the icy daggers of water into his chest. His lungs screamed for air and he could feel himself beginning to weaken, his mind going blank. His limbs began to slow and stop struggling.

"Was this drowning? Is this what its like? I guess they'll be waiting for me in Soul Society…Serves the bastards right…hah."

Another hand grabbed him firmly by the collar but it barely registered in his mind.

"Ichigo!" A male voice was trying to get his attention the voice was frantic and worried. He could feel them turning him on his side.

Ichigo stirred and tried to breath. His lungs stung and he coughed and coughed as the foul water spewed out. His stomach lurched and he retched up more. He felt cold, shivering cold, every part of his body screamed in agony from the struggle and his insides were bitching about the amount he was coughing and throwing up.

"Ichigo." The voice called him again calmer this time. "Breathe!" He would have if he wasn't so cold. He couldn't stop shivering. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked up at the steel grey eyes looked down at him. Damn Byakuya now he had to be grateful to him!

He drew himself onto his knees and then all fours as the last water from his stomach heaved its way out of him.

Byakuya knew that humans shouldn't get too cold. He threw off his captains cloak and scarf and wrapped them around the boy. Which was closer home or Kisuke? Isshin was a doctor so that would probably be best either way. "Up." He stood himself and drew Ichigo up onto his knees and them supported him around the waste. This was going to take too long and the kids lips were blue, his fingers blue and his whole body wracked with sever shivering.

"Isshin!" Byakuya called loudly as he carried the now unconscious Ichigo into the house. _Where was the damn man?_ The shunpo meant they were home within two minutes. "Should I be concerned that the shivering had stopped? Think. Think. What do I do?

He needs to get warm, I have to get him out of these clothes."

He placed him down on the bed and tugged off the wet shoes and socks before struggling with yellow school jumper.

_I knew you were damn trouble the moment I set eyes on you kid._ He cursed in his head at the heavy uncoordinated body. Inside his head was always a contrast to the exterior. Inside he was always rowing with himself and wishing he could be more impulsive. Outside he had to remain the dignitary, the upholder of the laws. His standing in the community demanded it as much as it had stifled and smothered him over the years, stripping away himself leaving a shell of an unemotional humanised robot.

"Buttons and zippers, who the hell invented these things!" Only in his imagination had he ever wondered what was underneath these clothes. The fights between them had shown him tempting glimpses of the defined torso through ripped Kimono's.

He did stop short at the boxers. His hands hesitated at the waist band. "No, I can't he's too young. Too beautiful as well, but too young." _Too young for all those scars. Too young to face being the person they were all hoping he was. Too young to deal with everything thrown at him_. Byakuya knew that from watching the kid recently. He might look only 10 years older, but at only 15 those hundreds of years ago. _Could he have coped like Ichigo does? _He already knew the answer to that one.

He slid him under the covers and found more in the closet and threw them over him. Ichigo still looked far too blue. "Damn damn damn." Byakuya began to worry. He had to warm him up. Suddenly he shivered himself as the dampness from Ichigo against his clothes as he carried him back sunk through to his skin.

He sighed there was nothing else for it. Throwing his own clothes into another corner, he slid into the bed next to the boy jolting slightly as the sting of his cold skin before letting his body rest against Ichigo. His arms pulled him close. "This is not what I imaged I'd be doing to save your life." He breathed into the mass of damp ginger hair. The smell of the river clung to the beautiful porcelain skin.

As he woke, Ichigo's mind began to piece together the last moments he could remember. It was a slow waking, his mind didn't seem to want to stir from the comfort it felt. The river and bitterness, the feeling that death was waiting for his last moment…the feeling that he was being pulled down…he still could feel something pressing him down, something that didn't want him to move…what was it? He opened his eyes and adjusted to the pale moon rays filtering into the room. _Home._

He relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. Home… So what was holding him? A arm around his waist, a leg over his…a head breathing steadily into his ear…carefully he turned his head hoping for some reason that it was Kon. If it was then he could kick his sorry arse…_SHIT!_ He startled awake fully, his body jolting up from its slumber. Byakuya woke with a start to see Ichigo looking at him in panic.

"Byakuya! Get the fuck off me!" He said pushing himself away from the surprised figure who fell backwards onto the floor. "Clothes!" He looked down at himself and yanked up the covers in a stupid attempt to hide his body.

The bedroom door flew open and the light blinded the two stunned men.

"Byakuya!" Isshin was across the room quicker than any shunpo and he hauled the aristocrat up off the floor by his neck and slammed him into the wall. "You've one minute to explain yourself!"


	5. Chapter 5

Update - Melting Chapter 5

Thanks for all your comments - please feel happy to add some more comments! I know this isn't getting to the smexy bit you want as quick as you might want it, but it will obviously happen!

_Italics_ mean the character is thinking.

Melting.

Previously –

"Byakuya! Get the fuck off me!" He said pushing himself away from the surprised figure who fell backwards onto the floor. "Clothes!" He looked down at himself and yanked up the covers in a stupid attempt to hide his body.

The bedroom door flew open and the light blinded the two stunned men.

"Byakuya!" Isshin was across the room quicker than any shunpo and he hauled the aristocrat up off the floor by his neck and slammed him into the wall. "You've one minute to explain yourself!"

Now –

"He fell in the river and nearly drowned!" The man shouted back.

Byakuya shouting? Now that was unusual and Ichigo looked up recalling the man calling his name.

"Wait dad!" Ichigo jumped from the bed and yanked at his father's arm. "He saved me!"

Isshin looked at Ichigo and back to the brooding look of Byakuya who had now regained his composure; well as much as possible in just his underwear.

"Cold kills humans." Isshin reluctantly understood the motive and removed his hand. Byakuya picked up a still damp garment and held it out for the father to feel. "He needed to get warm." Ichigo sat back on the bed and put his head in his hands. The logical explanation filtering through his and Isshin's mind.

"What happened?" Isshin pressed Ichigo. "You fell?"

"I was pulled." Ichigo replied. "Held under."

"I felt no energy around you." A frown passed above the steel eyes.

"Could you have missed it?"

"It would have to be very good at hiding from me." Isshin nodded he was right.

"Well your safe. I want to check you over. It seems I owe you an apology Byakuya."

"It was my duty." He replied gathering his clothes including those he's wrapped around Ichigo and went to leave.

"Wait." Ichigo looked up. Byakuya looked at him. "You two know each other?"

Isshin walked over to Ichigo and sat next to him pulling the blankets around his shoulders. "Another time hey?" He smiled.

"Why am I always the last to know anything?" Ichigo sighed.

X

The two grown men sat at the table drinking coffee. Neither said anything. Isshin wore his usual white coat ready to start work and Byakuya a simple pair of black trousers and white shirt. Both clearly hand made and expensive. Where Isshin wore his hair in his usual spiked up gelled style with heavy stubble, Byakuya left out his weave and wore it loose but it still hung immaculately framing his precise face.

Karin and Yuzu had gone to school and no one was rushing Ichigo awake.

"Do you think he fell?" Isshin asked directly his concern getting the better of him. He's not been able to summon his reserves of insanity to chivvy the girls along for school. Not that they minded at all.

"As I told Sōtaichō Yamamoto last night. There is not enough evidence. We cannot base our judgements on opinions."

"You don't believe him?"

"He would not jump."

Isshin sighed and run his fingers through his hair.

"You never had children did you?"

"No."

"Well, I tell you, sometimes the worry of them is worse than being a Captain."

The door opened and a scurrying Ichigo ran into the room.

"You didn't wake me, I'm late!"

"You're not going." Isshin stated simply standing and taking his son's shoulders. "Sit down." He directed him to a chair and threw a thermometer into his mouth.

"Bwut!" He protested trying not to lose the glass instrument. Byakuya watched how Ichigo looked at his father frowning. "Whut's hup wid yoo?" He asked before the thermometer was removed. His usual morning wake up call consisted of several attempts to challenge him, but today, he hadn't crashed through his window, door or ceiling. He hadn't taken a strike or said anything stupid. This was a side of his father he only saw once a year at the memorial for his mother. That meant he must be worried about something…_oh_.

"You're staying here for a couple of days. Your running a fever…" He'd already called the school if truth be known. He didn't want Ichigo to stray far from the clinic, well no, he didn't want Ichigo to stray far from him. "Well I guess I better go and get some work done." He added placing Ichigo's breakfast on the table first.

Ichigo ate, keeping one eye on the dark man who seemed to be staring into his drink in thought.

"Thank you." Ichigo mumbled. "You know, now I know why…you were naked in my bed…You must have been wet too."

"Its fine." Byakuya nodded avoiding eye contact. "I didn't mean to startle you. I should not have fallen asleep." _No I just couldn't help it with you in my arms. I wish I could have slept when I got to my own bed after but all I could do is think of you and the feel of your skin against mine_.

Ichigo continued to eat and took a great interest in pushing the food from one side to another on the plate. His mind had once solved this problem, now it was back to haunt him. This man had always been an fascination. What made him tick? Once he learnt of Rukia and the tale of her sister, he had realised that the man was deep and caring. He might not show much, but there was a lot going on inside him. His intelligence and strength drew Ichigo like a moth to light. Last night that fascination had taken a new slant. Desperate to sleep, his mind wound around the memories of waking and feeling his skin touching his. Skin so pale, it was almost transparent, luminescent. Skin he wanted to touch again. See again. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Are you unwell?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo was sure there was a hint of concern there.

"I might go back to bed." Ichigo said quietly standing and taking his plate to the sink.

"Ichigo…" the boy looked at him. "Last night, before you went into the river, you said something. What didn't you think of before?"

"Sandal hatman Kisuke. He could train me again."

_Train him again? Ichigo do you not know how powerful you are already? Yet he had not benefitted with the training most shingigami received. How much more potential was there to unlock? _"Today is a day for resting." He spoke realising the opportunity he had in front of him.

"Yeah…Can I ask you something else?" He took the silence to mean yes. "Why don't you like me?"

"Youth brings the need to be liked. Age brings the need for respect. Why do you not respect me?" He answered with a question.

Ichigo nodded it was a fair comment. He sucked at showing respect for any of the authority of Soul Society.

"How long are you here?"

"Till I am told other wise."

"You drew the short straw then did you to watch over me?"

"It was an order."

"Right." Ichigo nodded. He knew nothing more now than before. "You never just give a straight answer."

"You never ask the right questions." Byakuya wanted to laugh, but didn't dare.

"Well, at least you don't dress like Renji does when he's here." He smiled and left the room.

_What he was wearing? Why would he notice what I am wearing? _Byakuya frowned at his choice of human garments. _Was that good or bad thing_? _Something else to analyse! Human relationships are so strange. No Byakuya, that's just relationships full stop. Hisana didn't demand anything from you she was that grateful to leave her harsh life. You never learnt a damn thing did you. All you know is how to be a good son and heir. _

X

Kisuke was surprised by the visitor who stood in his door way.

"My my. What can I do for you Kuchiki Taichō?"

"Do you know about yesterday?"

"Do I know you were nearly killed by Isshin for being found naked with his son? Or that you saved Kurosaki-kun from drowning? Or that there seems to be a high interest in our Kurosaki-kun's life? That the Soul Society are holding him back and refusing him due recognition? Or that your interest in the boy is not as hostile as you wish us to believe? Now I think that may cover something as to what you are asking me." He smiled. "How is your gagai?"

"You can always be relied on." Byakuya nodded his respect. "I do not wish to waste time rambling. I would like to know what you know."

"Ahh what we know isn't always factual my friend. Supposition and guess work seems much easier to manipulate. That is where we differ. However, I do not wish to take you from the side of our strawberry for too long either."

"Then you feel that there is a threat?"

"Even if I do not feel it, Aizen would be stupid to ignore the boy do you not think?"

"He'll not be a threat unless he is trained further."

"But he is restricted as he is. What do you think of that?"

"I am not thinking of that."

"Because you have made up your mind?"

"I only ever follow the rules." Byakuya gave a rare smile.

"Ahh such is a pity hey?" Kisuke smiled back. "Tea?"

X

The lorry swerved violently the driver clung to the wheel with drips of sweat falling down his face. He swung back onto the road and pulled to a stop as he gazed bewildered into his side mirrors.

"Wasn't there a tree there?" He asked himself.

"No its here." Came a voice beside him. The drivers head swung around violently and stared in horror as the sage green branches moved towards him and he let out a strangled scream as they pushed their way into the mans mouth.

The last root dragged its way over the molars and the man sat motionless as if frozen in time. With a creaking and snapping of tendons the head moved round to face forward.

The hands gripped the wheel again and the feet pressed down on the accelerator.

The group of 6 friends walked from school laughing and joking. One hung back but smiled at the goings on of the others. They waved as the two girls walked off at the next junction.

The lorry rumbled along the main routes of the town.

Sado gave Ichigo a playful punch to his upper arm. Ichigo yelled as he was thrown clear into a nearby bush as the others laughed.

"Sorry." The deep voice rumbled offering a hand. "See you tomorrow!" he said walking away down the alley that lead to his home.

The lorry turned at the lights and headed east.

"Come and have a kick around?" The two boys called to Ichigo as they passed the steps to the park.

"Homework!" Ichigo held up his bag.

"That can wait, come on."

"Another time hey!" Ichigo waved and continued down the road towards his crossing.

The lorry headed towards the park area.

Ichigo stopped at the crossing and checked his phone as a message bleeped. He pulled up the blank message and frowned. He shrugged, checked the crossing and went to push the phone back in his pocket as he heard a sudden rumble of the lorry. He looked up at the grill of the lorry only inches away. "**SHIT**!"

Eerie silence flurried around the street for a moment, a moment that seemed to last for ever. Footsteps that had only just said good bye ran towards the road. The lorry pushed on away from the crossing and …

… in the middle of the road lay a flat crumpled mobile.


	6. Chapter 6

Melting Chapter 1

Update - Melting Chapter 6

Okay – where I have a huge gaping hole in my Bleach knowledge I have used a creative licence to write just as I please! So if you like this – don't read! Today I have indulged in some fluff!

_Italics_ mean the character is thinking.

**Bold** means Ichigo's Hollow

Melting.

Previously –

Ichigo stopped at the crossing and checked his phone as a message bleeped. He pulled up the blank message and frowned. He shrugged, checked the crossing and went to push the phone back in his pocket as he heard a sudden rumble of the lorry. He looked up at the grill of the lorry only inches away. "**SHIT**!"

Eerie silence flurried around the street for a moment, a moment that seemed to last for ever. Footsteps that had only just said good bye ran towards the road. The lorry pushed on away from the crossing and …

… in the middle of the road lay a flat crumpled mobile.

Now –

Winded, Ichigo clutched his chest and peeled himself out of the crumpled wall. Byakuya let go of his waist. Both stood panting.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The man shook his head. "This body is shit at shunpo."

"Hah!" Ichigo smirked. "You just lost your cool." That was a good distraction from his frantically beating heart. _Was it the lorry or this man that caused it?_

"Didn't you see that lorry coming?"

"It wasn't there." He looked to Byakuya to see if he believed him. _Oh damn it was definitely the man that caused it._

Byakuya looked at him and shrugged. There was little point in dwelling on this. The energy was better directed back at the basement. "We've got somewhere to go."

"So you been following me around all day?"

"No." Just one more cup of tea with Kisuke and he wouldn't have been here. "Your friends were with you."

X

"Gentlemen, so good to see you again!" Kisuke smiled from under his hat as he leaned against a rock in the basement.

"Enough talk." Ichigo startled as Byakuya pressed the shingigami badge against his chest.

"Wow some warning would be good!" He grabbed his body under the arms to lay it down carefully.

After several hours of drawn swords only they paused for a drink and sat leaning against the rocks. It did feel good to be so free again Ichigo mused and a good chance to get rid of his anger at being targeted again.

Fighting with Byakuya was always a huge learning curve and this friendly action was a good way to watch the man intently. They were both now sweating and reduced to the wearing no upper garments. It was as if Kisuke had turned the heating up deliberately!

Ichigo was enjoying the view in front of him. He had expected Byakuya's torso to be perfect, but in reality was scarred just like him. Scars of battle, scars of surviving. Scars that drew the eye over the defined muscles and rippling arms.

Ichigo smiled to himself. _Yep this was a good view, thank god for these loose pants._

"What?" the cool voice asked. Ichigo didn't realise he was being watched.

"Your not trying to kill me for a change."

"You want me to try?" The emotionless face asked.

"Not really." Ichigo laughed. "Ironic that you have become my sensei now."

"I do not know how much I can teach you." Ichigo looked at him surprised. "You knew that already."

"No, come on…"

"You simply lack discipline."

"Teach me then." Ichigo knelt on all four before the man.

"Your style is different to mine. Such refined fighting is not becoming for you."

"So what is this all about? What is the point of this training then?"

"You wished to do it."

"I know but…you did this for me?" The silence was his answer. "You know I really don't understand you."

"You were the one who said we were no different. I assume you had made your mind up about what kind of person I am."

"You seem scared to show emotion. Hah, but I know its there. I've listened to Rukia talking about you…I've watched you these past weeks…you do care."

"My position…"

"Doesn't allow you to even breathe."

"Coming to the real world for this long has…been good." The lips didn't quite curl up but the possibility defiantly seemed about to happen. The eyes at least were certainly bright and cheerful.

"Yeah?" Ichigo smiled. "That good that your smiling all over your face hey?" He laughed at the impassive man. The steel gaze met his own and they both froze a moment.

"A smile is an outward gesture. I do not smile if I know that I am happy. Who else should I be showing that I am?"

"Oh man lighten up!" Ichigo swiped at the man's knee before standing and daring him to get up with a cocky grin.

"This is youth I take it." Byakuya spoke as he stood.

"No swords." He said burying the tip of his sword into the dust. "Simple tag."

"I out pass you in shunpo."

"Scared I'm going to whip your sorry butt?" Ichigo laughed.

"My butt?" Byakuya was not familiar with the phrase.

Under his hat sitting in a secluded spot Kisuke smiled as he fanned himself. "Now this could be fun." Turning up the heating had been a genius idea of course he praised him self. He watched as the two flashed around the basement, Ichigo repeatedly slapping the elder man on the backside and watching as Byakuya was slowly losing his cool. With his own retusi reduced to avoid detection, not that he thought they were even aware of anything other than each other, he moved in to sabotage the game.

"Hey old man, can't you catch me!" Ichigo teased Byakuya as he appeared behind him and let his palm leave another resounding crack on the mans rear.

"You insolent, disrespectful…!" Byakuya growled his eyes narrowing with anger and frustration. One step around, Ichigo was closing in again and they were focused on each others glares. One with a vast smile the other scowling.

Kisuke with a simple swipe of his cane, tripped Byakuya who stumbled into a roll and knocked Ichigo off balance. Both tumbled to the ground landing in a winded heap in the dust.

Kisuke sat back on his rock and smiled at the sight before him as Byakuya realised he was straddled over Ichigo's waist. Ichigo looked at the face only an inch away and smiled panting.

"Hey, did you just cheat?"

"Be quiet." The graceful man pouted his anger still present.

Was it moments or minutes that they laid there? The panting eased and Ichigo smiled again.

"You getting off already?" He asked as the elder didn't seem interested in moving.

"Ichigo. You are infuriating." Came the reply.

"Good." Ichigo smiled and raised his head slightly so his lips touched the mans with the slightest of kisses. Byakuya felt lightheaded and let our a quiet moan. He stared back at the expectant youth beneath him. Ichigo looked up waiting for a response. Was it going to be the one he wanted or the one he had been scared of?

Byakuya smiled lightly and lowered his head and kissed Ichigo back. Their lips parted and hands entwined. Ichigo's stomach exploded in a wave of indescribable activity and he groaned.

"I…" Byakuya was at a loss for words for a change and shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He whispered and kissed him again.

X

"I thought you said you were going to train me?" Ichigo frowned as Byakuya sat cross legged on the grass under a tree. He had willingly trailed behind the jean and t-shirt clad man who'd been waiting for him outside his classroom. Ichigo had followed behind noting the tight perfect shape of his rump. A rum his hand could still feel the shape of so perfectly from their game of tag only yesterday. The broad shoulders and the way his long hair shimmered in the sunlight as they crossed the playground.

"Sit down Ichigo." Byakuya indicated the grass in front of him.

"How is this training again?" Ichigo sighed sitting. "Just how is sitting on the grass in my school grounds at lunch time training me?"

"Not all training needs a sword remember." Was the reply from the calm man sitting with his eyes closed.

"Hah yeah, best shunpo training I've ever had." The teen joked back.

"Will you sit and calm yourself, you are throwing out retsui like a tornado." Byakuya almost sounded irritated.

"Maybe that's what you do to me!" Ichigo grinned.

Byakuya opened one eye just enough to register with a frown and Ichigo sighed and nodded his compliance.

"What's Ichigo doing with that hippy?" Kaigo asked looking through the railings on top of the school.

Ishida and Sado looked. "Meditation." Ishida replied.

"So tell me what colour do you see your power to be?"

"At times its white, then at bankai it goes a black-red. "Yours must be all pink. Gay pink." He added with a smirk.

"What does that makes yours mixed together? A dusky rose?" Byakuya smiled back. "When Kenpatchi is yellow, Ishida blue and Sado white, what does that make you?"

"Gay, right I get the idea." Ichigo gave in with a laugh. "I bet when you meet with Senbonzakura its in a cherry orchard in full bloom."

"Of course." Byakuya nodded with his serious face again as if anything else was inconceivable. "She is a beautiful woman who wears a fine dress of petals, pink crystal jewels and carries herself with the utmost of grace."

"Figures."

"And Zangetsu? I assume you wear his _dress _during your Bankai?" The face was the usual ice cold, but Ichigo saw the smile dancing in the eyes. "Where do you meet? In a butch gay bar?"

Ishida raised a eyebrow at Sado as they both heard the laugher erupt from below. It wasn't a possibility that either of those two men could be laughing, could they?

"So you have an inner world which is a city slumped on its side? The weather depicts your mood and there is no shelter for your sword?"

"Nor my Hollow."

"Ahh that fellow. And today's forecast?" He asked and watched as Ichigo seemed to space out momentarily.

"Apparently its quite pleasant. My Hollow appears to be sunbathing, not that he's ever going to get a tan!"

"No? What does he look like?"

"The vizard's saw him mutate into a lizard before I took control. He looks like me otherwise, but white hair, white skin and his eyes…"

"Black and yellow."

"Yeah, I guess you've seen them." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Can I talk to him?"

"He's listening."

"No, I mean talk _with_ him." Ichigo stared at Byakuya a moment pondering if that was a good idea. He always took any opportunity to ruin things for him.

"He'll try and screw everything up."

"Then I will bare that in mind." Ichigo seemed to space out a moment and Byakuya watched with interest as Ichigo seemed to be having an internal dialogue, his expressions still registering on his face. A warning was obviously issued and accepted. The eyes slowly turned to black and yellow and a grin spread across his face.

"**Hey greetings boyfriend! I have a new name for the two of you!**" The voice came out like curdled goo. "**Bitchi!**" The Hollow found it amusing and sat for a couple of moments laughing. "**So, your royalness, you summoned me!**"

"Can Ichigo hear us?"

"**Nah, I've blocked him. Couldn't have him interrupting now could I**!"

"Ichigo tells me that you have merged with his sword."

"**I am dominant**. **Guess I'm the one who'd be on top!**"

"Such a shame."

"**Eh?**" _**What was the point in baiting this guy if it doesn't work?**_

"It must be lonely by yourself. At least with Zangetsu, you had someone else to irritate. Someone else to stand in the rain with."

"**Mind games don't work on me**."

"No?" Byakuya. "I'm sure they would, if you were not part of Ichigo."

"**Part of? I am not part of. I am at this moment instead of!**"

"You don't like him much do you?"

"**No. He is a weak fool**."

"Yet you call him King."

"**Listen Bitchi, want him back do you? Want to kiss him again do you? I sat there all last night telling him to just shag you. I know he wants to, he just won't admit it! I don't get many days in the sunshine, what if I don't release him back to you?"**

"If you cared nothing for him, you would never have saved his life all the times you have. You would never have allowed him to defeat you, to use you. Yet you do. You try to appear tough and taunt him, yet, you are really encouraging him and training him on he use of his sword."

"**So what if I am!**" That sounded more like a spoilt child having his toys taken away.

"I want to know where your loyalties lay."

"**I don't have to answer that!**"

"I doubt you would let Aizen kill him just the same as you would not let me kill him. Ichigo brought you to life, Ichigo feeds your soul and treats you with a degree of trust and gratitude; all of which you thrive on." The hollow strangely enough didn't counter challenge him and Byakuya felt satisfied he had gained enough understanding of this force of power. "You might be more powerful than Zangetsu, but power does not equate to understanding. You are holding the boy back release the sword."

"**And if I do?**"

"He will begin to see you with the same degree of respect you hold him in. I feel that would please you."

"**Hah all you want to do is taste the berry. You'd say anything to me to get what you want and see that I don't get in the way… Please me, no one cares about pleasing me! Get out, get off, get lost**…" The hollow mumbled before withdrawing himself with Ichigo battling to regain control.

_Well that seemed rather too easy. They were not too unlike after all_. Byakuya watched as Ichigo stepped quickly into place frowning and looking at the steal coloured eyes staring intently at him. Ichigo waited for a reaction, his hollow must have tried something at least, but that information was not forthcoming.

"Training." Byakuya said. "I want you to control yourself more." He went into how to meditate and try to visualise all his powers in a sealed bubble. "…see it swirling inside the bubble, all that white and red feathering together. Draw the bubble inside you reducing the size until its only a small orange sized globe…don't rush it." Ichigo could visualise the misty looking mass swirling easy enough, he could see the bubble and picture it surrounding his whole body. As the bubble gradually reduced the mass inside became denser and the mist thickened until it resembled a solid ball. Byakuya was glad he'd done his homework and found out about the canon into Seireitei thereby giving Ichigo something he could already visualize. "…okay?" Byakuya asked as a flicker of a smile passed Ichigo's lips.

"Its got pinker as its got smaller!" Ichigo laughed and Byakuya tutted as he felt the rush of retsui flow back out in powerful waves washing over him. His emotions as expected got the better of him.

"Control. It's all about control!" He inwardly screamed in frustration. "Don't waste your energy on pointless jokes."

"Lighten up!"

"This is your weakness, the one thing that all your enemies focus on. They can find you too easily, they know what your feeling, they know when you are almost beaten, they know when you are using your Hollow…your like a beacon 'Here I am, come get me!'" He looked at Ichigo as the message was beginning to sink in. "What ever has been sent to find you, is better at this than I am. Soul Society can't even pick it up on their surveillance equipment."

"Okay I get the point."

"Good." Byakuya leaned back against the tree behind him. "Try again."

"How is this going to help me when I fight?"

"During a fight, you need only release as much as you need and allow yourself to conserve the rest. There is little point in fighting like Kenpachi throwing needless retsui into the air. In the winter battle, you are going to have to fight harder and longer than you have before. At the moment your spiritual energy masks the signatures of others, I have learnt to drown yours out, so that I can sense others like Sado and Ishida in your school. You cannot feel them unless there is a distance between you I understand."

"So when my spirit is contained in the bubble I will feel the others better."

"That is one aim." He nodded. "This is something you can practice where ever you are. Just keep it focused on the bubble especially when your moods change. At those times your energy will fluctuate and become harder to control."

The bell rang for the afternoon lessons and Ichigo stood grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Well, see you later then."

Byakuya nodded. They looked at each other and Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"You will be late."

"I don't know…I just thought…"

"You'll be late Ichigo." Byakuya was not about to get intimate in the middle of a school.

"Stuffed up prick." Ichigo muttered as he wandered away towards the building. _What am I doing with a stuffed up prick?_


	7. Chapter 7

Update - Melting Chapter 7

Fluff gone – now defiantly a M rating for a little liquid sharing! This is my fav chapter to date hence why I needed to update so quickly. My brain is awash with these two at the moment and writing is a good release - however this also means my brain works hard to refill the gap its left. The cycle of writing goes on!

Love your comments. This should clear up the 'are they aren't they?' If you don't get it after this – you won't ever! Chuckles and goes away feeling the need for a cold shower.

_Italics_ mean the character is thinking.

Melting.

Previously –

"You getting off already?" He asked as the elder didn't seem interested in moving.

"Ichigo. You are infuriating." Came the reply.

"Good." Ichigo smiled and raised his head slightly so his lips touched the mans with the slightest of kisses. Byakuya felt lightheaded and let out a quiet moan. He stared back at the expectant youth beneath him. Ichigo looked up waiting for a response. Was it going to be the one he wanted or the one he had been scared of?

Byakuya smiled lightly and lowered his head and kissed Ichigo back. Their lips parted and hands entwined. Ichigo's stomach exploded in a wave of indescribable activity and he groaned.

"I…" Byakuya was at a loss for words for a change and shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He whispered and kissed him again.

Now –

"Yo! Ichigo! You coming?" Kaigo asked as all the friends were already at the class room door whilst the stupid red head was still packing away his books.

"Nah. I've got something to do."

"Or someone to see?" Ishida said in his usual dry tone. "It's amazing that you two get along at all."

"Yeah? Jealous?" Ichigo sneered.

"As if!" The emo hair swung as he strutted out of the room like only Ishida could looking as is he kept his sewing needles rammed up his rear.

The other friends all shrugged and left with a friendly wave leaving Sado the only one behind.

"Ichigo." That deep voice rumbled.

"Chad?"

"You okay getting home?" It was an offer to look out for him as usual and Ichigo was reminded of their pact.

"Yeah." He grinned throwing his bag over his back. "I'm going to train." They walked to the school gates together in their usual silence. Sado in his deep contemplation as usual.

"I'll walk that way." The rumbling voice said again before a familiar retsui appeared coming closer. "Or…" He looked with his one eye towards his best friend. "You wanted to be alone?" He finished his sentence as the dark hair of Byakuya flew from its rapid movement so rest gently across his shoulders as usual as he came to a stop before them both.

"Do you mind?" Ichigo asked. Sado was always surprising him with his insight he realised. They looked at each other a moment. Was he asking for his approval? Sado wondered.

"No. Why should I mind? See you tomorrow." He gave a nod of farewell and went his own way home, Ichigo and Byakuya watching his tall frame turn the corner.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow in question and Ichigo shrugged.

"He's cool."

"At times I wonder if you are using the same language as I do."

"Cool; it means he's fine." Byakuya felt no wiser and decided to drop the subject before he was any more confused. "So you squared this with my dad right? He was seriously **uncool** about not getting back yesterday in time for dinner." Ichigo remembered the furious rage of feet directed towards his head as they'd got inside the door.

"He's cool." Somehow, coming out in such a frosty tone and with such a dead pan face, that just did not sound right. Ichigo looked at the man with his grin turning to outright laughter. "I give up." Byakuya tutted and began walking away.

"Hey wait up!" Ichigo tried to contain his laughing, but it seriously annoyed Byakuya that he kept letting out small sniggers as they walked to the old basement.

"There are times I'd rather be with Abarai." He mused to himself.

X

Ichigo watched as Byakuya pulled Bento out of his shingigami sleeves sometime later.

"No seriously how do you guys keep all that stuff up your sleeves!" Ichigo said bemused. "Its like you all have a storage chest up each one!" He scrambled onto his knees before the noble man who allowed him to grab hold of his hand and peer up the sleeve. "Anything else up there? Matsumoto must keep a bar full of sake up hers!"

"Ichigo!" Byakuya let out a warning as the teens hand slid up his arm in the pretence of searching for more hidden bounty. "Stop!" His arm flinched away and Ichigo looked up a mask of innocence.

"Ermm, did I find a ticklish spot?"

"Ichigo!" Byakuya wanted to keep a serious face, but with just another slight flick of his hand, the ice man melted into almost hysteria. "No no no no no." He tried to pull away in his ticklish laughter but Ichigo was soaking up this amazing experience. Surely no one else in the whole of Soul Society could have seen what he was seeing. The man of ice and steel, always with a curt retort and impeccable stiff upper lip, seemed to be writhing in a mass of jibbering laughter and totally helpless to defend himself as Ichigo took full advantage of the situation.

Before Byakuya could even get a coherent thought out, let alone push this damn frustrating audacious kid off him, he found himself on his back, his sides aching with the laughter he had no control over and panting for breath. He looked up at the most stunning milk chocolate eyes.

Ichigo had managed to effortlessly pin the nobles arms above his head and was watching his smiling face intently.

"So, want anyone else to know about this weakness of yours?" Am impish grin spread over Ichigo's face as he sat across the elder mans hips looking down at the face that seemed to suddenly look panic stricken.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I might." Ichigo lowered his head until his lips were almost there against Byakuya's; so close to believe they weren't there, but almost as if a feather was trailing its way across them. Byakuya's stomach clenched in anticipation, his chest heaved in a wanton sigh. "Do you want this too?" Whispered the soft pink lips murmuring their lust filled words.

Their eyes were locked, chocolate into steel.

"Yes." Byakuya breathed back tilting his chin up to catch the softest of kisses. Ichigo closed his eyes as his body erupted in a crazy desire and his retsui flashed around him unchecked. The intense spiritual power seemed to ignite every nerve ending in both their bodies. Twin groans rumbled, the vibrations fueled the anticipation further. Tongues lapped and entwined. Lips pressed and secured the declaration of need in them both.

Ichigo's head fell to Byakuya's shoulder as his body trembled with the intense release of his spiritual energy. His hands loosened their hold and Byakuya took the chance to wrap his firm comforting arms around the youth. His lips turned to the ear beside them.

"Ichigo." He breathed softly and another stronger shiver took the boy. Neither could ignore the pressure of their needs growing between them, Ichigo's slight trembling movements rubbed them with what could have been the intensity of full heated sex. Whether it was his own powers fueling this beyond his experience or just the real intensity of his emotions, Ichigo bucked surprised as the faint movement threw him into a vast wave of pleasure, his back arching as he cried out and climaxed inside his clothes.

Two firm experienced hands rubbed his back as he heavily panted. His climb back down from the peak saw a sudden change in the emotion charging through his spiritual release. The intense pleasure and happiness was suddenly replaced by shame and fear.

"Its fine." Byakuya soothed in his ear, refusing to release him. Strong arms held him in place as their owner also felt that disappointed. He shouldn't have let this get that far. He was meant to be the responsible adult watching this kid. Guiding and encouraging his growth, not giving in to the emotions he carried selfishly inside him. "Ichigo…"

"Let me go." Ichigo's voice sounded stilted and awkward.

"Not until you understand."

"What that I'm a stupid idiot." He said feeling that loathing return for himself. How could he have just come in his pants from kissing a guy? The weight of embarrassment at doing it in Byakuya's arms was crushing down on him. Why was he such a loser at controlling himself. He wanted to crawl away and hide.

"This isn't weakness Ichigo." He realised as he stroked the boys hair.

"…"

"How many people in my life do you think have thought enough about me, that they can feel so much trust and love? I couldn't ever doubt how you feel about me now and its been so long since I've wanted anyone to feel that way with. So long since I've cared enough to hold anyone like this. So long since I've loved anyone else." A dampness against his cheek made Ichigo turn his head and see the tears that ran down Byakuya's face. One vulnerable act deserved another.

Soft fingers tips touched the tears. But a genuine smile of love showed on the lips before they rested against the person they loved. Ichigo smiled back, his eyes felt heavy and he gave into sleep.

Kisuke along with everyone at the shop finally managed to release their hands from the firm grip on the table. The pressure around them slowly seeping away.

He smiled and picked up his tea, which was unfortunately now cold but he shrugged and looked to the others.

"That was a little intense wasn't it." He raised his cup. "Ahh, such is youth." He grinned as the others looked at him totally confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Update - Melting Chapter 8

You wanted it, you've got it!

_Italics_ mean the character is thinking.

Melting.

Previously –

Ichigo bucked surprised as the faint movement threw him into a vast wave of pleasure, his back arching as he cried out he climaxed inside his clothes.

Two firm experienced hands rubbed his back as he heavily panted. His climb back down from the peak saw a sudden change in the emotion charging through his spiritual release. The intense pleasure and happiness was suddenly replaced by shame and fear.

"Its fine." Byakuya soothed in his ear, refusing to release him. Strong arms held him in place as their owner also felt that disappointed. He shouldn't have let this get that far. He was meant to be the responsible adult watching this kid. Guiding and encouraging his growth, not giving in to the emotions he carried selfishly inside him. "Ichigo…"

"Let me go." Ichigo's voice sounded stilted and awkward.

"Not until you understand."

"What that I'm a stupid idiot." He said feeling that loathing return for himself. How could he have just come in his pants from kissing a guy? The weight of embarrassment at doing it in Byakuya's arms was crushing down on him. Why was he such a loser at controlling himself. He wanted to crawl away and hide.

"This isn't weakness Ichigo." He realised as he stroked the boys hair.

Now –

Ichigo was still laughing as they walked out the cinema and made their way back towards home.

"But I don't understand." Byakuya said yet again and Ichigo tutted at him.

"You weren't meant to get it, it was a joke. The film was a comedy?" He looked at the man a little exasperated. His whole idea had to get Byakuya to loosen up a bit, but that plan had failed miserably. "Don't you have comedy things in Soul Society?"

"We have things designed to make us laugh, but …"

"No wait, you don't go to them?" Ichigo guessed and groaned in the nod he received as his answer.

"What was the point of this evening?"

"When you wanted to get to know Hisana, didn't you take her on a date? You know do some stuff together?"

"Of course."

"Well? What did you do?"

"You expect me to tell you?"

"Don't you think it's a little odd that one day you were in love with a woman and now you are seeing a guy? That's not usually considered normal you know. Don't you recall those idiots at the park?"

"You have never fancied a girl then?"

"No." Ichigo replied. "The whole woman thing seems… scary if you ask me. Like that damn cat woman changing shape in front of me in the hot springs. Uggh she had no clothes on. All those jiggly bits scared the shit out of me!" He laughed and saw Byakuya smiling at his reaction. "Stop evading the answer."

"I have always found both men and women appealing. I didn't think however, that such an annoying person would turn out to more appealing than most." Ichigo grinned at the attempt of a joke/compliment.

"Are male relationships allowed in Soul Society?" He could think of a few shingigami that were most certainly an item. But it never seemed to be mentioned in public.

"The life of a shingigami as you know can be infinitely long or incredibly short. Generally, knowing someone you care about might die the next time their squad is called on a mission, means that certain views are allowed. Its not frowned upon, but it is not permitted for them to marry either. Age is also another issue that seems to differ from your world too. We age so much slower therefore maturity must play a bigger role than physical age."

"So you and I?"

"This is where it all falls down though."

"Cos, I'm human and because of who you are?"

"Exactly."

"That's a load of pompous shit."

"…" wide surprised eyes looked at him.

"Come on, if we care about each other and you were not a Kuchiki then no one would care. But surely that means you have the chance to make a stand and change the laws. Show that gay couples need the same consideration…"

"You are talking about thousands of years of tradition. Knowledge and rules that have passed generation after generation. Change happens but it is far slower than one lifetime."

"So be the spark that ignites the change."

"As young as you are Ichigo, I wouldn't expect any other answer. Had I met you when I was your age, I would have agreed and rushed in foolishly thinking that I live in an idyllic world where I could affect a change. It simply does not happen in reality. Rights and consideration are given to individuals but families and communities hold fast to their pasts. Elders press their wishes on the younger ones because of their age and experience. My family elders prize their traditions."

"So basically what your saying is this is a doomed relationship."

"I obey rules, I uphold the laws. I am a visible person in my world. Others look to me for guidance and my responsibilities carry beyond my captaincy. This isn't something I could continue at home without some measures of secrecy in place."

"So…" Ichigo walked on silently a moment and Byakuya expected some outburst of protest. "We make the most of this time then?"

"Why am I suddenly nervous?" Ichigo would have laughed at Byakuya's response but he didn't feel like it now. Byakuya sensed the change in mood. Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets. "So in this town you are too young to go to a bar?"

"You're not a bar person though either are you?"

"Your making me sound quite boring."

"What do you do with yourself when your not being a captain?"

"I train… I read… I tend my garden… Go to meetings… I paint and wonder about a damn idiot with orange hair who seems to permanently fill my mind." Ichigo looked at him and tutted.

"As if." They were nearly home now. Their night had come to an end. "Where have you been staying, I haven't seen you the last couple of days for breakfast?"

"I thought it more appropriate to find somewhere else." Byakuya thought of the houseful of people ahead of him and turned to Ichigo whose face showed he seemed to be thinking of the same thing. "This way." Byakuya gestured.

Ichigo stepped into the sparsely furnished open plan top floor flat. It was a more than impressive size with wooden polished floors, walls of cream stucco or simple plain brick. It did look as if he'd been camping out however, with neatly folded clothes sitting near the bed. Stacks of novels by the single chair which sat near a town facing window. In the kitchen one cup and plate sat on the drainer.

"Holy… damn how the hell did you find this?" Simple it might be, but Ichigo knew this wasn't a cheap part of town nor a cheap flat to rent.

"There are people you can employ to do that. This was the closet to your house. It serves its purpose. I would have liked time to make it more comfortable. I hope to do that before Rukia would need it herself."

"If you go back you mean?" Byakuya nodded. "So got anything to feed the huge stomach of a growing teenager?"

"Nothing but water and some fruit. You think I have time to shop too?"

"So what did you plan on doing with me now I'm here?" Byakuya watched the boy stroll to the large window and look out at the town as it bedded down for the night. "You haven't even got a TV. Man this is slumming it!"

"I have a bed." It was the last thing Ichigo thought Byakuya would have said out loud. He turned and looked at the approaching man. "I thought… hoped, wanted even, to get the chance to be intimate again." He wasn't going to make it easy, yet his brain also didn't want to make a complete fool of himself again. His face must have registered his worry as Byakuya stopped a step away from him and paused. "That is, if you wish to."

"I do… Yeah I do… But…"

"But is enough." Byakuya smiled reassuringly. "When there is the possibility of a life time and beyond. This is something I would never expect you to rush into. How would that show you how much you mean to me?"

They moved closer and fell into a comfortable embrace. Byakuya's slight height advantage meant that Ichigo could lean into the ready shoulder in comfort and still press his lips against the flesh under the taller man's ear. The aromatic scent filled his mind and inflamed his desire. It was soft, seductive and irresistible.

"It's okay to stay is it?" His breath swept around the tender skin and Byakuya closed his eyes sensitive to the slightest touch.

"Your father…"

"Assumes I have sex romps with anything in a skirt." Ichigo laughed and stepped back holding Byakuya's hands and looking down at the black trousers. "Nope. No skirt there. Got one hanging around you could just slip into?"

The man shook his head letting go of the hands that held him and left the boy standing there hugging himself as he turned off all the lights until just the moon lit the flat. He flicked the button on the small CD player that sat on the polished floor and the sound of traditional Japanese music softly fell on their ears.

"My meditation aid." Byakuya explained as he stepped back slowly towards Ichigo. "Except it seems to make me fall asleep instead." He confessed. Playing it now, sleep wasn't the activity on his mind, but it might just help one stunning looking strawberry relax. "No school tomorrow?" He asked running a hand through Ichigo's hair over his ear and feeling the deeper breath it caused.

"No." Ichigo answered his voice a quiet whisper. "You smell so good."

Ichigo reached his hands through the soft silk, dark hair, as he felt himself fall into total oblivion at the softest of kisses. He parted his lips and let out a mummer as the tingling sensation Byakuya seemed to awaken in his mouth began to float down his spine and flood his legs with an inability to hold himself upright.

Without the arms that held him close to their body of iron, he felt sure he would have slid into a soft puddle on the floor.

The feeling was mutual as Ichigo's fingers caressed the nape of Byakuya's neck. Gently pulling and twisting at his hair. He had to pull away and let a shiver run down him as the intense sensation consumed his mind for a moment.

Ichigo smiled relieved he could make him react like that. His hands flattened against the deceptively broad shoulders and slid down the chest, his palms tingling as they passed the hardened nipples before sliding to the slender waist and around to the firm but sensitive lower back. The loose shirt did not interrupt the exploratory stroke that slid inside the trouser waist band to cup the buttocks at the end of his reach.

Byakuya let his head fall against Ichigo's as the boys thumbs and finger tips caressed the baby soft flesh causing him to press their hips tightly together. His hands that had been gripping Ichigo's shoulders tightly, now moved to undo the buttons on the youths shirt. His lips pressed against the forehead, letting the tufts of orange hair brush against his cheeks and send tendrils of fruity shampoo up his nostrils.

Nervous earthy eyes looked into the steel ones as the shirt slid from his shoulders and revealed the panting chest beneath. Ichigo's head fell back and his hands gripped Byakuya by the shoulders firmly as he felt the heated breath and tender kisses drop down his neck and a tongue lap at the budded nipples. A hand caressed his more than proud erection as it strained inside his jeans.

"Oh… Bya…" Ichigo pulled away. "It'll happen again."

There was no disappointment evident as far as Ichigo could tell, instead there was just an assuring embrace that wrapped around him; accompanied by soft stroking of his hair. A firm hand took him towards the waiting bed.

Ichigo watched entranced as clothing was carefully peeled from the fit body before him. Peeled and folded. Everything the man did in his life was exact and careful. Nothing skimped or rushed. It seemed as if he was dancing an erotic dance before him and Ichigo felt himself entranced by the simple movements of Byakuya's body. The way the muscles flexed, the graceful flow of his arms, how his hair fell and how striking it was against his pale skin.

"I usually sleep naked. If you like I will put something on." He held out a pair of bottoms for Ichigo to slide into.

Ichigo stared at the naked figure still entranced and said nothing.

"Have I scared you?" He asked concerned and the eyes flashed up at him.

"Your incredible." Ichigo blurted out and blushed. "I mean…" He looked at Byakuya and laughed at himself. "Shit. I never dreamed I'd be…" He could have chosen any one of a whole list of useless names for himself and yet didn't. He knew what he was being and he didn't want to admit to that side of himself. Instead, grasping the same courage and determination he used on a battle field he stepped forward, planted a deep kiss on his damn sexy fucking man and pushed him back on the bed. "I mean fuck your hot."

"You never fail to surprise me Kurosaki." Byakuya smiled back. "That infuriating unpredictability is… what I need." He raised his head, biting Ichigo's bottom lip and unfastening the boys trousers.

Ichigo, kicked the trousers free and felt that rush of power as his naked skin laid against the milky white skin. Warmth, connection and excitement pushed him into a lust filled groan.

Byakuya pressed Ichigo back and over, he didn't want let this guy get out of control again. He wanted him to feel the real thing this time.

Hands roamed over the others body, groans, whimpers and hitched breathing increased in tempo and pitch as they became more fevered in their exploration. Ichigo felt himself give in fully to the more experienced man, willing to trust and savor the pleasure he was feeling yet mirroring the hand on his cock.

Byakuya felt himself getting to the point of no return and let himself fall to his side. With nothing to lubricate the kid, he wasn't going to take that advantage. He let Ichigo roll on top of him and guide him towards his anus. Ichigo's wide surprised eyes widened even further and gasped as the feeling of tightness and heat that wrapped around him. He looked to Byakuya's who'd clenched his eyes closed tightly.

"Ichigo… Do it… Now." Byakuya panted and let out a low guttural moan.

Ichigo grunted with his thrusts as the extreme rush built inside him. His eyes fixed on Byakuya's face contorted in wondered pleasure, gasping and moaning beneath him. Pumping his hardened organ with abandonment as he felt Ichigo tense and cry out his release. The quivering teen's cry was enough to tip him into a loud grunting and shuddering release.

"Oh… wow." Ichigo panted against the naked chest of his lover. Byakuya's arms were there again, comforting and reassuring. Holding him within a safety blanket. He was reminded of his mothers arms holding him as a child. The comfort it gave him had been incredible. Right here and now, he'd never image that he could have that feeling back.

Back and better.


	9. Chapter 9

Update - Melting Chapter 9

You wanted it, you've got it! I mean more of it. Now I don't know if Ginrei Kuchiki is alive still and now a family elder or not. But for this story he is okay! I also assume that a family tragedy killed Rukia and her sister and therefore they had lived in the real world before Soul Society.

No, I don't get anyone to preview this so don't worry yourself about grammer and the stuff that basically don't matter like! Spwellings too for that mattar. Don't give a monkeys just want to write my story. Hehehe.

Enjoy.

_Italics_ mean the character is thinking.

* * *

Melting.

Previously –

"Oh… wow." Ichigo panted against the naked chest of his lover. Byakuya's arms were there again, comforting and reassuring. Holding him within a safety blanket. He was reminded of his mothers arms holding him as a child. The comfort it gave him had been incredible. Right here and now, he'd never image that he could have that feeling back.

Back and better.

Now –

Total silence greeted Byakuya as he woke. Everything was just as he liked it when he woke; dawn breaking through the windows, not a sound or movement to disturb him. He took in a deep breath soaking up the first morning he woke feeling this relaxed.

His ears pricked at the sound of a page being turned and lifted his head off the pillow.

Ichigo. Memories of last night flooded his mind and he wondered at how he'd missed that presence flooding his senses.

Ichigo sat slumped in the one chair, his long naked legs crossed at the ankle and resting up on the window sill, his attention absorbed in the book he was reading. Byakuya noticed the shirt Ichigo wearing his shirt from last night.

"That's my shirt." The man's voice said calmly.

"Yeah." Came the nod and only half distracted response. "Sushh. It's a good bit." He added going back to his book.

The noble sat on the edge of the bed and reached for a pair of thin loose pull on sweat pants. Slid his feet into the indoor shoes he kept near his bed and made his way to the outdoor terrace.

Ichigo glanced at the toned rear end passing him over the top of the book and wondered what his lover was doing going out side. He shrugged and smiled. _Lover_. Then turned his attention back to the book. Or tried. The sight of the incredible fit man ahead of him was just addictive. The long hair draped and fell as the graceful Tai Chi movements were played out in front of him and Ichigo found himself once more captivated by the beautiful graceful movements of that wonderful body. Slow arching sweeps of his arms, half squats and rotates were mind blowing hot and Ichigo felt himself getting a little excited by the exhibition.

"I thought you were reading." Came the calm voice that told him he was busted.

"If you dance around half naked, how am I meant to concentrate?"

"If you flash that retsui, Urahara Kisuke will feel very smug with himself."

"That guys a pervert."

Byakuya allowed himself a quick glance over his shoulder at the teen, which caused Ichigo to grin widely at the face he adored and the way his hair cried out to be swept from his eyes. "Kettle, green tea. Thank you."

Ichigo snorted. "I'm not your lieutenant!"

"I'll have melon as we have no miso or rice. I'll be another 10 minutes."

"You are too used to servants around you." Ichigo put the book face down on the arm of the chair as not to loose his page.

"If you want to be subservient, I shall not complain." Ichigo grinned. The dead pan humour was coming thick and fast now. He guessed Byakuya felt comfortable with the idea of their relationship to relax now. How many people in Seireitei would predict this relationship? He wondered as he searched the almost bereft cupboards for the utensils he needed as the kettle softly boiled in the back ground.

"What do you think everyone would make of us if they knew?"

"I don't make it my business to cast opinions on their relationships."

"But I think some would be shell shocked. Matsumoto would have a field day and I'd love to be a fly on the wall during your captains meeting."

"Ichigo." Byakuya didn't want him to dwell on something that was not going to happen. Ichigo knew the warning was deserved and went back to carving up the melon.

"Here." Ichigo passed the cup of hot tea and plate of fruit through the door as Byakuya finished his morning routine the them went back for his own.

They sat on the terrace cross legged leaning on the brick wall. Watching the new days freshly laundered clouds drift by.

"What were you reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not some totally ignorant jerk you know. I've read loads of his stuff. Got my best grades thanks to Shakespeare. Okay so my chemistry and biology is pretty hot too. Not hot enough to beat the damn Quincy though, and I suck at craft!" He finished laughing. "Not that I really care about that."

"It can be quite therapeutic you know." Ichigo looked at Byakuya with a incredulous look and shot his elbow into the mans side as they both smiled. "You didn't seriously think…?"

Ichigo just laughed he didn't want to admit that yes he did think it was possible.

"So what shall we do today?"

"Don't you have something called homework?"

"Nope all done."

"I never had you down for someone so studious."

"Want to get yourself into trouble for saying what you did think I was?"

"You think that that statement scares me?" He gave a typical glare usually saved for Renji which of course had no effect on Ichigo, not that Byakuya thought it would.

"Okay cut the insults lets skip right to the retribution!" Ichigo discarded his plate in a rush and went to a tackle position.

"Tea!" Byakuya picked his cup up and waved it.

"What a lame excuse." Ichigo just laughed at him then sat back down.

"But effective." The older man added sipping the drink enjoying a private laugh in his head. "You were up early."

"I guess." Ichigo didn't feel comfortable telling him that he woke with a Byakuya filled brain that wouldn't shut up. Not to mention a certain Hollow laughing in his head. He stood and leant against the railings watching the early morning delivery vans snaked through the streets. The first workers reluctantly made their way to work, wishing they could have a Sunday off too.

"You didn't fancy wearing your own clothes then?" Byakuya finished his drink and looked up at the lean legs and buttocks that peeped slightly out from under the hem of the shirt.

"No." The kid responded. _Yours smelt of you._ Ichigo turned to the blank face that looked at him, only these days he could read so much more in the eyes. He smiled as the taller man stood and began to undo the buttons. "Déjà vous." He said softly breathing into the chest that stood just that bit too far away. He closed the gap inhaling the raw scent of the unwashed man and slid his hands down the back of his sweat pants to cup the buttocks again as he'd done last night.

"So it seems." The dark locks fell over Ichigo's face as they kissed. "Good morning."

"Yep I think it is." Ichigo smiled and kissed him again. His own lips parting easily for the rush of sensations Byakuya's tongue instigated. Two hands rubbed over his shoulders and slid down the arms removing the shirt as they went. Hungry eyes pulled back and locked with a clear intent. Byakuya's hands swept the sleeves down to Ichigo's wrists and dragged the hands from his painfully sensitive skin. Clasping the wrists he swept them behind his lover and let his mouth press passionately into Ichigo's.

Ichigo moaned and tugged at the hands that held him tight. His grinding hips making the older man step back until he was pressed against the wall. They parted lips panting not only for breath. Ichigo rubbed his leg up inside the rock hard thighs and pressed the sensitive testicles, his hips bucking their erections together.

Byakuya inhaled with pleasure and let his head fall onto Ichigo's shoulder. His lips and tongue making the boy shudder. Byakuya wouldn't do anything as crude as causing a mark. He knew Ichigo was his without bowing to that animalistic call.

Byakuya pressed Ichigo around against the wall, so that his body and arms were still pinned behind him. His lips pressing firmly back on the teens.

"Still want to be submissive?" The mans eyes positively laughed in their sockets as the face remained calm even if a little flushed.

"Does it feel as good as last night?" Ichigo grinned his compliance, straining his head forward to kiss at the pale white neck. The dark hair almost bestowing him with featherlike kisses as it slid across his cheek.

Ichigo's energy spiralled out of him as his lover moaned softly. His erection twitching for some attention; not that it would be forthcoming. Hands firmly pushed him to his knees and his first taste of pre-cum was not as unpleasant as he's imagined. His hands still encased in the twisted shirt behind him, his head darted to catch the manhood in his mouth and heard a sharp inhale of air, as Byakuya restrained himself with an arm to the wall in front of him. He entwined his other hand into the orange locks and gently encouraged the boy to perform.

Ichigo was not totally naive about such things and his reading habit had taught him enough. Without his hands to steady himself or help his grasp on the length pressed into his mouth, he could only focus on producing as steady a rhythm as he could, taking the man as deep as he dared in this throat.

Ichigo may not be the first or best at this, by it certainly seemed to make Byakuya rock hard and desperate for release. He groaned and resisted the urge to buck, for fear of gagging the boy, but damn this was always good.

The fingers pressed harder into his scalp and the groans became more urgent. Ichigo was unprepared for the quick pull away. Byakuya pulled himself free in a desperate need to feel encased by the beautiful body. Ichigo stood wondering what the reaction would be to kiss the man before him now, would the noble refuse to taste himself? Lips crashed firmly together and Ichigo was stunned by how forceful his lover now was.

One firm arm around his waist lifted him up and another raised his thigh making it obvious what was about to happen. With his back pressed against the wall, Ichigo wrapped his legs around Byakuya's waist and let the hard organ slowly press its way inside. Forehead resting together, Byakuya listened for the hitched breathing, the pain strained expression he expected, but it didn't come. Ichigo forced himself to relax, as he took the manhood inside. Byakuya's slow press was enough to enter but not to harm him.

The weird sensation now pressed inside fully brought Ichigo a moment of wonder at how close they were. Naked chests resting together, ragged breathing on each others cheeks. He had never been this intimate with another sole and it felt…amazing. The pound of hearts increased noticeably as Byakuya tilted his hips and took his first thrust. Ichigo's eyes shot open and he cried out with a sensation he'd never felt before. Thrust after thrust, the teen moaned and panted. Byakuya pressed on with increasing speed, the building need making him fit to burst. Ichigo tensed and cried out loudly as he came between them and the wild pulse of Byakuya's climax left them both gasping for air. Their skin keenly aware of every movement and breath of the air around them.

"Just… where…the hell…did you learn to…do that?" The teen was still hypersensitive as Byakuya placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You don't think I get propositioned?" he smiled.

"Sexy shit like you?" Ichigo shook his head. "They'd have to be mad."

"Which makes you what?"

"I get your point."

X

They spent an idle time reading and lounging on the sofa. A walk to the shops for something to eat for lunch prompted a discussion on families which was still continued now:

"…your father was reckless throwing away his captain position. As it happened I agreed and said my piece. He was angry retorting that I landed my position with thanks to my name. I don't blame him or anyone else who feels that way." He was distracted by Ichigo's hand casually stroking the hair from his face.

"I think there's a phrase of being born with a silver spoon in your mouth." Ichigo responded.

"Well, What he didn't understand and that no one does, is that being raised to be the head of the clan meant, yes, I was born to lead a life of luxury. I had the best clothes, food, my father ensured I had the best tutors. My mother looked at me with pride and paraded me as her perfect son… but I had no toys, no privacy. I was trained every single day of my life, constantly surrounded by tutors and nannies. I was not allowed to fail. I was not allowed to have a day off, I was not allowed to play or have friends. The academy expected an exceptional pupil and I had to always produced the results. Time spent with my father or grandfather meant that I was constantly sparring and being pulled up when I didn't get it right. Everything from the way I walked to the way I ate, brushed my hair or even laid in my bed was scrutinised and corrected. It is no way to bring up a child, it was relentless."

"Where as my old man has done nothing bug, hound and harass me. He doesn't know how to show he cares. Mind he did say he couldn't hate the person, my mother died trying to protect. That's something I guess." There was that sad sigh as ever after the mention of his mother. Byakuya knew Ichigo wasn't even aware he did it.

"I agree he is a little…eccentric. But he defiantly cares for you." Byakuya looked at the boy who was lost in his thoughts a moment, not even sure his last sentence was heard. The scowl gone and the unconscious shift towards his side told him everything he needed to know. Everything he already knew but was ignoring the warning signs of. "Ichigo." He put his arm around him. Ichigo needed to feel cared for. As much as he avoided physical contact with everyone else, he needed just one person who made him feel special. He would find a way to make this happen – for it to not end. He had to for both their sakes. "I have to go back for a few days."

"When?"

"It seems as if the family elders want my presence at a meeting tomorrow. Will you show Rukia where the flat is?"

X

"Can I talk freely to you grandfather?" Byakuya knew exactly why he had been summoned to the meeting. He knew why he had to attend a matter which even outstripped his orders as a shingigami. He was hoping that this private talk would help his position before he faced the meeting.

"Of course, you should know that." The man said following his beloved grandchild into the study and watching Byakuya close the door on them. His face was tight and concerned.

"I am in love with someone."

"Then declare it and we might approve of the marriage, so long as you are not pretending you can repeat what you did before." The man smiled and placed a hand on the others shoulder. It was a warm gesture that Byakuya knew he was about to betray.

"It is not someone I can marry. It is not someone I can however just ignore my feelings for."

"If you cannot marry them, you know our decision on the matter." The hand was withdrawn as expected.

"But… it will hurt them if I agree with the elders demand."

"It will hurt the family if you do not. The eastern side of the family have thought you were unsuitable since the death of your wife and are ready to challenge the title. Imagine the great hardship that would bring to the clan? Can you have that on your head? Can you throw away thousands of years of tradition just to be selfish? Byakuya the clan cannot stop at your generation. There are others, unsuitable others, who want the title and will use it to change this clan forever. Can you imagine the feuds? How many generations will pass before it is settled? You need an heir. The family needs an heir."

"Rukia…"

"Is not of our blood. You are the only pureblood born in soul society. You have never had a life before this one in the real world. The child she bares would not be accepted as family unless you have children before her. You know that Rukia's position in the family does nothing more than pay lip service to a promise that should never had been permitted. It is these liberties that fall against you Byakuya. You have abused your position too many times. You are seen as selfish and arrogant. Caring only of your own needs and ignoring that of the family. Do not make that mistake again. The consequences would be disastrous."

"Grandfather…"

"The matter is closed unless you also wish to invite my wrath also?" The last words were angry and Byakuya watched him sweep from the room with a glare on his face. That had not gone well.


	10. Chapter 10

Update - Melting Chapter 10

Enjoy.

_Italics_ mean the character is thinking.

**Bold** - Ichigo's Hollow is talking

* * *

Melting.

Previously –

Byakuya looked at the boy who was lost in his thoughts a moment, not even sure his last sentence was heard. The scowl gone and the unconscious shift towards his side told him everything he needed to know. Everything he already knew but was ignoring the warning signs of. "Ichigo." He put his arm around him. Ichigo needed to feel cared for. As much as he avoided physical contact with everyone else, he needed just one person who made him feel special. He would find a way to make this happen – for it to not end. He had to for both their sakes. "I have to go back for a few days."

"When?"

"It seems as if the family elders want my presence at a meeting tomorrow. Will you show Rukia where the flat is?"

Now –

The coach pulled up at the top of the hill and the group of high school pupils climbed out to face their teacher.

"Now for this project we are studying the local geology…"

The smaller group of friends stood near each other and Ishida nudged Ichigo.

"Byakuya is here somewhere." He said, it was incredibly faint, he was probably masking himself, but Ischia had always been the most sensitive. That meant that Ichigo wouldn't have a clue!

"Is he following us everywhere?" Inoie asked.

"Just me." Ichigo shrugged but he couldn't help the smile that crept on his face.

"You don't look too bothered." Ishida exchanged a smile with Chad.

The group wandered up a set of steps towards the edge of a cave. With a casual glance as they paused to enter the narrow cave steps down into the belly of the mountain, Ichigo felt out for where his boyfriend was…he turned his head slightly left and saw the shingigami in his robes standing partially concealed near the entrance. They gave each other a knowing smile.

The group followed a guide, listing to the lectured about the properties of the local stones, the formation of the cave, the vast stalagmites and stalactites. Crystals flashed and sparkled as they moved deeper into the bowels.

The friends somehow found themselves near the front of the group and Ichigo leaned against one vast column of stalagmite that now reached from floor to ceiling. He noticed as Chad and Ishida tensed. He stood trying to understand why.

It was so quick that he almost startled as Byakuya appeared standing in front of him. The stance as usual, was impassive but the guy never needed to stand ready for battle. His tense shoulders made it obvious that the murderous Hollow was near.

Everyone else in the group seemed unaware of the disturbance but Ischia saw the captain step back a pace pressing Ichigo into the column, his eyes scanning the area.

_So what ever it is it's was moving. _

Agonising seconds later, a rumble filled the cave and the ground shook. Chad looked up feeling a movement in the reiatsu around them and saw the cracks appear in the ceiling as the roof begin to give way. He let out a call of warning and pushed his class mates from directly under the falling debris.

Screaming and panic filled the bulk of the group for minutes as the ground shook violently, dust billowed around them and rocks fell indiscriminately around them.

When it finally settled, Ischia listened to the instructions the guide and his teacher were calling through the smoggy atmosphere. His eyes scanned the group and the mounds of rubble as his feet obeyed the commands. Everyone was covered with more than a light covering of dust, the girls were crying and they were all coughing or spluttering. Several showed minor wounds. He counted off his friends one by one noticing they were the calmest of all the pupils…one, two, three, four, five…Ichigo?

Chad had noticed too. They swung their gaze towards where he column had stood before and now saw only one large pile of rocks.

The pile seemed to be alive, moving. With one surge of retsui the rubble came alive, tumbling away as Byakuya freed them both.

"Ichigo!" Chad called to him as the bloodied teen stood coughing and grimacing, yet gesturing he was better than he looked. Byakuya regained his stance.

The group of friends began to run forward towards them but another rumble started as the floor began to rise and break up. They stopped trying to balance, Chad reaching to steady Orihime before she fell.

"Move back!" Byakuya raised his voice to them so they could hear, but the man still looked calm and considering his options. The teenagers nodded and began to move away, instantly the growling earth stopped churning.

_So it wanted them separated. Was it aware of his presence? Why separate the friends when there was a captain present who posed more a threat?_ Analysing the tactics of this enemy, it seemed to be a simple creature who was talented at cloaking. _Simple as in stupid. But by far the most adaptable Hollow. If it stays underground my __Senbonzakura will be of little use. Kido may also make the roof even more unstable. _

"Chad. Its underground, shake it out for me." The captain requested across the chaos and Chat nodded.

As if aware of the threat, the ground shook again under Ichigo's feet and a cavern opened up between his feet. Byakuya turned with speed, but his futile reach didn't help, both men fell into the slither of darkness.

Ichigo yelled as his body wedged further down from the dark haired bodyguard. In his spirit form, Byakuya had managed to brace himself better, but Ichigo was limited by his body.

"Ichigo are you okay?" He asked the groaning boy.

"I'm stuck!" He groaned again. More than stuck, his arm was defiantly broken and his leg was stuck twisted painfully away from him. The ground shook again and Byakuya startled as the earth began to close in. Ichigo screamed as his body began to feel the pressure, his ankle twisting more until he felt the snap. His lungs heaved pained breaths before the walls began to press in on his chest.

Byakuya could have leapt easily out but he had to stop the rock moving. He had Ichigo's badge, but he wouldn't be able to save his life if he removed him from his body, the body needed to be safe as well.

He scrambled quickly forward bracing the walls letting out a roar of energy against the two separate faces of stone.

"Grab onto me." He called to the pained ginger youth as he noticed he was slipping further down as the rocks moved away. Ichigo reached with his good arm and held onto the closest leg.

"Are you free?" The sweating man asked an edge of strain showing in his voice.

"Nearly."

Byakuya let out a yell as he powered himself against the rocks, his arms trembling with the effort.

"I'm free!" Ichigo called as he felt the pressure on his legs release. Byakuya let one arm reach down to secure his hold on Ichigo's clothing and with swift leap, jumped them free.

As he laid him down nearby, the ground let out a roar of anger and Byakuya focused on the main source of the power. He opened his sword scattering the blade and driving it forcefully towards the hub of power that rushed towards the earth around Ichigo.

The rocks heaved with one last burst of rage as it saw the blade sweeping towards it. It fled like lightening upwards towards the ceiling evading the moving blade that followed like a stealth bomber. In fury it vented it's rage into one section of the ceiling, before fleeing.

"Damn!" Byakuya cursed as the rocks immediately over them began to fall.

Inoie screamed as the group made their way up the stairs as she saw the rocks begin as if in slow motion to fall down towards the two men. Byakuya moved swiftly to scatter his blade over them, destroying the larger boulders and throwing himself over Ichigo's helpless form.

The bulk of the pupils stood outside hearing the last of the rumbles but the friends who stood at the top of the stairs looked on horrified as silence accompanied the dust. They held their breath as the dust settled.

"Its gone." Ishida spoke. He squinted at the pile of rubble that marked where he'd last seen his friend and before he knew what he was doing, he was running towards the rubble.

X

Byakuya woke wishing he hadn't. Aches and pains flooded through his body and he opened his eyes with a groan. He was in his gigai, on a bed in a white room. He turned his head to see a flash of bright crimson hair.

"Renji." He croaked. Renji nodded. "Ichigo?"

"He's a bit worse for wear, but alive."

The captain groaned as he struggled to sit.

"I think you should be taking it easy." Renji looked at the pained but determined face of his captain as he swung his legs off the bed. The curtain swung open and Isshin stood there glaring at him with his arms crossed.

"I don't know I've ever seen you get yourself this beat up. I thought you were invincible?"

"Hah." Byakuya let out snort of laughter which surprised Renji. "Isshin, only one man has beaten me." He pushed himself to stand. "And if you two are here, who is watching him?"

"Ichigo?" Isshin looked at the aristocrat with a surprised face.

X

"**Hey wake up already!" **The Hollow shook Ichigo by the shoulders.

"What…Leave me alone…sleeping…" Ichigo mumbled turning over to rest his head better. _What happened to that soft pillow? _His hand groped under his head. _Glass? Oh damn. _"What did you bring me in here for?!" Ichigo opened his eyes and glared at the grinning Hollow.

"**Last time you didn't want that bunny girl to heal you. Want me to hold back a little and … you know bitchi time?" **Those words uttered by anyone else would have seemed quite thoughtful, but seeing as his Hollow had a leachers grin, it just sounded creepy. "**Of course, if I don't start to heal you, you'd be in bed longer and need his help a bit … this sunshine is growing on me." **

Ichigo laughed and held out his hand. The Hollow looked at it and frowned.

"Help me up dumbass!" The look of dawning passed on the white features and he hauled Ichigo up. Ichigo kept hold of the hand and smiled. "You are quite possibly the most evil son of a bitch I know." With that he flipped his hand around the Hollows back and reinstated his superior position by almost yanking the arm from its socket.

"**Ahhh… is that anyway to thank me!**"

"Since when do you try to help me?"

"**Since about as long as that guy sat on your bed watching you sleep." **

"That almost sounds as if you have a heart!" Ichigo laughed.

"**Well yeah I guess it does, don't get used to it shit head."**

X

It was another couple of days before Ichigo stirred awake. It was dark but he could tell he was in his room. Someone was with him, some one had probably been with him all along he realised.

"Good evening." The steal voice accompanied the steel eyes and Ichigo struggled a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Shit." He replied quietly. "You?"

"I have recovered."

"I guess I should be saying thanks again."

"It is my duty."

"Duty?" Ichigo questioned. "Its your duty to be in my room in the middle of the night?"

The man didn't answer he took Ichigo's hand and rubbed his thumb over the knuckles.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I've got what I wanted." It was a simple honest statement and Byakuya looked at him. He bent and kissed his brow. "I've scared you."

"I wish I had done more."

"I'm alive…what would happen if I did die?" He looked hoping for answers he wanted. "Rukia said that humans do not usually take their memories with them and they hardly ever meet their family."

"That scares you?"

"…"

"Ichigo. For one thing remember, the whole of Soul Society would be on the look out for you. And. I would too." He smiled. "Besides, with your spiritual powers, I cannot think that you would go unnoticed for very long even if you lost your memories. You are a pure blood."

"With a hollow inside."

"Your Hollow will die when you do."

"Which means … I will never get rid … of the bastard." He sighed to himself closing his eyes and fell into another deep sleep.

Byakuya sat again watching him sleep. The pale hand still held the teens. What was it about watching someone you cared about sleep? Whether a lover or a child; it was something so moving and beautiful.

Ichigo was a boy who had seen so much and done so much more. Byakuya had watched him respond like a man more than twice his natural age. Watched him take so much responsibility upon his young shoulders and face his own death like it was a normal event for a human. Little to no training and yet he had shimmered with prowess and skill. All that time…well until recently… he'd done it with a growl and scowl of irritation and wearing a life of sorrow on his sleeve.

He was beautiful spiritually, beautiful physically and beautiful in nature. _So beautiful._

Byakuya let go of the hand. He slid down onto the floor tiredness pulling himself

towards sleep. He leant his head back and closed his eyes.

Isshin stood at the doorway the following morning and looked concerned at the man sitting on the floor with his head rested back on the bed. He had never known Byakuya to act as he had seen him these past couple of days. It concerned him. He kicked at the mans foot slightly to wake him. _Were Ichigo fingers entwined in his hair?_

"I would know if anything entered my home, you don't need to guard him in here."

"He woke and we talked, I must have drifted off." _An excuse? Why did he need to give an excuse. _

"Why are they after him?"

"Isshin, when he has recovered, you should come and train with us."

X

With the girls at school, Isshin in the clinic, who else was going to do this? Ichigo with several broken ribs, broken arm and a broken ankle, couldn't hope to hobble down the stairs and cook for himself. Byakuya had been all to willing to help him to and from the bathroom, finding out clothes and assisting him to dress.

It had been incredibly intense and intimate and everything was done, Ichigo noticed, with the utmost of care. There was a good reason for refusing Inoue's help. Ichigo felt compelled, although it was totally out of character, he to appear as helpless as possible for as long as possible. He enjoyed the slight touches, the contact and closeness he forced Byakuya to endure.

Byakuya had done a great deal of thinking as he'd watch the youth sleep. He savoured this contact, this sharing for as long as possible. Holding himself back from his pressing feelings had been a task he found almost impossible. He longed to hold him and although he hated to see the flashes of pain register at times on Ichigo's face, he was thankful that he had this chance to be this close - for just a little longer.

"Morning." Ichigo woke and looked lazily at the man holding his breakfast.

"Breakfast." The monotone voice spoke. Ichigo felt starved and he sat with a slight grimace. "Your sisters made this picture." He motioned the card as he left the food tray on Ichigo's lap. Ichigo smiled at the pictures. "That pleases you?"

Ichigo forgot the ice man and his emotions.

Of course such displays of love were not usually made in his aristocratic world. 

"Humans show affection and love much more freely. They want me to get better."

"And that makes you happy?"

"They are showing their love." He looked at the man as he ate. "You sat with Rukia didn't you when she was injured?"

"Display's of emotions are not part of my life. They have never been."

"Not between you and your wife?"

"In private."

"You are so restricted by your clan. If it doesn't make you happy why do you do it. Surely as a leader you are free to live how you want?"

"I am a figure head, but I am still bound by the elders. They uphold the traditions."

"You mean force you or hold you back." It was a statement not a question and Ichigo could see that he had hit a nerve. He ate the rest of his meal watching Byakuya thinking as he sat on the end of his bed. He pushed the empty plate away from himself. "Why haven't you kissed me while you've been here?" Not once had the man given into all the temptation Ichigo had deliberately thrown at him.

"I would not be that disrespectful to your father. This is his home and you are his son. I am a guest."

"And if I want you to?"

"Ichigo…" Byakuya used a tone softer than the lad had heard before. His eyes were open and Ichigo could see the swell of need within them. So it was there, it was just hidden. "I know these relationships... I know that in my world, my position would not allow this…my family…will not allow me to go against them again."

"You have no heir."

"No." Ichigo saw the head drop to gaze at this hands. "They wish me to accept an arranged marriage but as yet, I have not done so."

"Byakuya…"

"The situation is a little different from Rukia and her execution. I am the only pure blood. It can only be me who does it…if I do not…the family would began a feud that lasts many generations. Much blood would be spilt and I would be the cause of it…it is not what I desire... It is expected of me…There was a time when I expected Rukia and yourself to be married. That in its self would have brought much trouble to our clan and she is not a pureblood. Should I propose such a thing between you and I, then…it would not be allowed."

"You seem to find loopholes in most things."

"I do and my mind is awash with ideas that would not work…Ichigo…you have a life here and a life to lead. To further this relationship would not cause us anything but pain…I cannot take that pain." Ichigo was surprised by such an admission of vulnerability that accompanied a single unrestrained tear. "I cannot put right what I have done. I cannot deny that I already know the pain this will cause…I cannot help it, I'm sorry."

If he had been able to, Ichigo would have stopped him walking out the room. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. That was the outcome he really didn't want. Sadness entwined with his physical pain and couldn't help the tears that fell. He detested feeling like this. He detested his weakness that gave into to tears.

"Is the pain bad Ichigo?" Isshin asked a minute or two later. "I can give you something for it." Ichigo hadn't heard his father enter the room, he shook his head.

"I just want to be alone dad." He managed to say.

"You love him." Isshin spoke as he sat on the bed.

"You heard."

"Ichigo if I like it or not; he's right. Humans don't have relationships like that. That's why I left. I couldn't be with your mother and be a shingigami. It was forbidden. I let go of my power to be with her, but Byakuya can't do that. He has responsibilities. You're going to have to respect that."

Byakuya stood in the flat looking out at the town below. He hadn't wanted to have that discussion yet. He hadn't wanted to face those thoughts just yet himself, let alone force them upon Ichigo in his current state. He loathed himself for being so free with his thoughts. _This is where emotions get you._

Hurt and regret. Shame he could not have spared the youth those two hungry emotions.

And so Byakuya seemed to disappear totally. Ichigo cursed his lack of ability in sensing others as he tried to search out where the man had disappeared to. It wasn't his lack of sensing however, it was Byakuya's deception that kept him from realising where he was.

Two days had passed which wasn't long in reality but ticked away like a slow torturous pain filled emptiness.

"**Are you just going to lay in bed like a deflated whoopee cushion**?** Or do you want to come and beat the shit out of me instead?**"


	11. Chapter 11

Update - Melting Chapter 11

I enjoy your comments, thanks for taking the time to review this little ditty of mine. Sit back and relax…well at least for a while cos it going to get a little steamy and then a little worrying! Enjoy.

_Italics_ mean the character is thinking. Oh, at one point this represents Byakuya's handwriting.

**Bold **mean Zangetsu

_**Bold Italic**_ mean Hichigo

' ' means Ichigo talking to his Hollow/Zangetsu.

Melting.

Previously –

"The situation is a little different from Rukia and her execution. I am the only pure blood. It can only be me who does it…if I do not…the family would began a feud that lasts many generations. Much blood would be spilt and I would be the cause of it…it is not what I desire... It is expected of me…There was a time when I expected Rukia and yourself to be married. That in its self would have brought much trouble to our clan and she is not a pureblood. Should I propose such a thing between you and I, then…it would not be allowed."

"You seem to find loopholes in most things."

"I do and my mind is awash with ideas that would not work…Ichigo…you have a life here and a life to lead. To further this relationship would not cause us anything but pain…I cannot take that pain." Ichigo was surprised by such an admission of vulnerability that accompanied a single unrestrained tear. "I cannot put right what I have done. I cannot deny that I already know the pain this will cause…I cannot help it, I'm sorry."

If he had been able to, Ichigo would have stopped him walking out the room. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. That was the outcome he really didn't want.

Two Weeks Later –

"Nii-sama?" Rukia wandered into the messy Kuchiki Mansion study. _Messy? What was he doing? _Strewn all around the room were vast piles of large leather bound books. Some open, some discared, but many many more left to read.

"Rukia I'm busy?" The irritation in his voice was clear as he knelt on the mats flipping pages of a large book.

"Renji and I wondered why you weren't at the Captain's meeting?" She waited for a response and watched him run his finger over the pages of the rather old crusty looking volume. "Nii-Sama?"

"Just open that book there, find me anything unusual about past marriages." He pushed the large leather bound book at her.

"What are these?" She asked kneeling down.

"It has always been our family's role to record the events of Seireitei. These volumes are our family history." He turned the page of his own book.

"Is this anything do with your wedding to Michiko?"

"Partly." He nodded pausing at an entry and sitting reading it for a moment before looking up at her. "How is Kurosaki?"

"Weird." She shrugged. "He's back to his usual miserable bastard mode. He went back to school yesterday."

"That was quicker than I thought." Byakuya had only been home for two weeks.

"It seems his Hollow had refused to heal him before. Dunno why."

Byakuya looked at turning the pages of the old book and tutted internally. He should have realised_. _

_That damn Hollow, would use it to keep them closer together, but now there was no point._ Byakuya was going to make sure that there was a point if he had to read every single volume of his family history, back to the start of the beginning of time.

Time as it was, wasn't going to let him fuss over this for long, the wedding plans were gathering speed faster than a speeding bullet, with the Shinto shrine already being built in the garden for the private ceremony. He hadn't met his bride yet, but he was sure that Michiko was already being primed and her white shiro-maku robes were in the process of being sewn. Two months seemed like a huge death sentence.

_Damn there were so many volumes._ "Renji!" Byakuya yelled, he knew that the scared fool was hanging around outside, he could sense his nerves.

"Me?" He appeared a little flustered at the simple use of his name.

"I need your help." He shoved another volume towards him. Renji and Rukia looked at each other a little surprised.

"Oh…Right… Why?" The Crimson hair bristled with tension as the man glared at him and he regretted the question. "You are acting a little weird." He offered as an explanation scratching those irritating hairs on the back of his neck.

"I…" The internal battle raged and Byakuya tried to think of a logical reason why he shouldn't tell them. Surely they needed to know what they were looking for? He let out a sigh and sunk back on his heels looking at them in defeat. Renji and Rukia were both looking at him as if he was about to declare his impending death anyway. "This marriage is obviously not my idea." They nodded. "I need to find a way that I can keep seeing someone else." Rukia's mouth fell open in surprise. This didn't sound like _his_ words falling from _his_ lips and he seriously didn't know why they were both looking at him so intently instead of falling over laughing at this outrageous admission of love. "I can't marry them…But… You get it don't you!" He pleaded to Rukia hoping she would save him from any more humiliation.

"Who is she?"

He looked at her with wide eyes and hoped that was the one question wouldn't need answering.

"It's a man." He shrugged and looked at Renji who was coughing heavily into his hand from nearly swallowing his tongue in shock. This couldn't get worse could it? "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Renji was almost flat on the floor as his coughing increased. Rukia was patting him heavily between the shoulder blades. By the time his coughing had settled, Byakuya was already hoping the ground would open up and let him die in peace. It was agony.

"But… I mean… When?" Rukia now seemed to be the one struggling with words.

"The day the lorry nearly ran him over."

"That long!" Both said in unison.

"Actually…I…" He couldn't say it, he shook his head.

"If you want our help, say it." Rukia dared him.

"I've always found him… interesting. The man beat me." Well for Byakuya to fall for someone it had to be for someone he could respect and see as near his equal. Who else than a man who could beat so many of the elite here?

"Ichigo is gay?" Renji said then looked at Byakuya realising that worked with him too.

"We'll help. Of course we'll help. So what do you want? To stop the wedding?"

"To have his cake and eat it I think Rukia." Renji said. _Of course he would he was the clan leader after all._

"I am being pressured to have an heir." He replied. "Not to fall in love with the woman."

"And Ichigo, does he feel the same?" Renji asked.

"Yes." Rukia answered for him. "That's why he's being the way he is right now isn't it?" She looked to Renji. It was him who noticed the difference in the kid anyway.

X

Renji tapped on the bedroom window surprised it wasn't already open.

"Its you." Ichigo groaned sleepily.

"Hey, is that anyway to greet a friend?" Renji said coming inside. "A friend with something for you!" He casually threw the letter and parcel on Ichigo's stomach and sat at the desk chair. "Jeez your such a miserable bastard these days!" He said no more watching Ichigo's every move.

Ichigo looked at the elegant swirl of the writing and frowned. Who would write to him?

_Ichigo_

_I'm sorry for leaving the way I did, just as I am sorry for causing you so much pain. Pain I would gladly have taken from you if I could. I have not given up hope of finding a solution. _

_I don't much care right now if they send me to trial, but I want you to have your badge back. I do not believe that it is not still in my possession, as I feel that the most important part of my soul has remained by your side all this time. _

_Ichigo, believe my sincerity when I say my feelings towards you have not lessened but intensified. I aim to escape the madness here this week for a short time. Meet me at the apartment this Friday evening._

_Forever_

_B_

Having read the letter several times over, Ichigo looked at the parcel and ripped open the paper. He tutted.

"Stupid bastard." But smiled.

"So all happy in Ichigo land?"

"Shit. I forgot you were here!" Ichigo startled upright and laughed.

"I guess that's a yes then?" Renji and his smile was a little mystifying.

"You know?"

"I know."

"How did you find out?"

"He told me." Renji shrugged.

"Of course he did. How did you find out?"

"Honestly. Rukia and I have been bored as shit reading these damn huge books on his damn family. He's convinced somewhere back in the midst of time one of his ancestors caused a ruckus having two partners. Two legal partners that the family accepted. He thinks there might even be a family agreement about it hidden somewhere."

"No shit."

"Yeah shit and he says if it happened back then, the traditionalists can't argue with him. Still, my head is reeling. You two of all people…it just, well…surprising."

"You know suddenly, I feel on top of the world." Ichigo jumped off his bed and hit his chest with the badge. "Wanna find some Hollows?" He asked with a grin.

"Failing that, lets just beat the shit out of each other!" Renji laughed.

X

Ichigo sat twiddling the pen between his fingers. This essay was so boring. Who the hell cared about some damn trade route with Europe back in the dim dark past? Why did he have to pretend he was on a trading ship full of tea leaves? _Bored. Bored. Bored! Why can't it be Friday already!!_

"Ichigo!" Yuzu ran into his room causing him to swing around hearing her insistent and panting breath. "There's a man… in the clinic…hitting out…dad needs help!"

He leapt from his chair and ran through the house to the clinic door. He stood a moment taking in the scene of scattered medial trolleys, cowering patients and lots of strained grunting from his father who was trying to restrain a huge bulk of man against the wall.

The man's eyes swivelled in Ichigo's direction.

Something inside Ichigo told him this wasn't good. His badge flashed violently on his waist band and the man grinned. _Hollow?!_

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The man grinned and flung his father off with ease as if he'd only been toying with him up to now. Ichigo glanced at his fathers fallen figure and cursed as he didn't move.

"Yuzu?" Ichigo spoke to his sister who cowered in the door way, but keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the bulk of the man ahead of him, still grinning. "Get everyone out."

"But dad!"

"Just do it!" Ichigo lifted his badge to his chest as the demon lunched, Ichigo leapt from his body and looked back at the demon holding his empty shell by the ankle. "Oi!" he called the man. "Didn't you know its not polite to introduce yourself?"

"Itsuki." The creature inside the man sneered. _Okay, so the boy can get out of his body now…_"Aizen-sama sent me."

"He doesn't like you then? It seems he sends the ones that are disposable to me."

"Shut up and die!" He screamed back launching at the teen in shingigami clothes.

Ichigo leapt out of the clinic doors as he planned, taking them into a wider space. He swung his sword to block the oncoming blow and leapt into the air as the man crashed to the ground. This was too easy. _What was Aizen thinking sending this guy?_

The body didn't move from the crater in the road. Ichigo watched as the figure shivered and wriggled, it swelled and began to split spewing blood from the head down, to allow the tree shaped Hollow to emerge.

"Ewww. Man that's gross!" Ichigo grimaced as the tree shook off the body and looked at him.

"I can merge with anything."

"Yeah? And?" Ichigo settled on the roof top of his house looking down at the thing below.

"A lorry driver, the ebb and flow of a river…." The tree jumped to the garden wall.

"You!" He shot a accusing finger at the sage tree. "That was all you!"

"Rocks and teen boys!" Itsuki moved onto the roof top and slowly walked along the ridge tiles towards Ichigo.

"Oh man, how gross I kissed a Hollow!" Ichigo looked disgusted. "I kissed YOU!" His stomach churned wishing to lose the contents of his lunch.

The tree took his moment of distraction and leapt forward. Ichigo brought his sword around and looked wide eyed as the Hollow shimmered and vanished.

"Where'd he go?" He lowered the sword and looked around him.

_**Hey idiot! You better get your arse in here!**_

'You know right now, I'm kinda busy.'

_**You know right now! Old man Zangetsu seems to be acting all weird. He's got his hands around my throat…stranglllinnnng meeee. **_

'Well stop pissing him off.'

**I can merge with anything…**

_Was that the old man's voice?... It wasn't quite right._ 'Oh shit.' Ichigo looked at his sword_. He merged with my sword! He's inside me!_


	12. Chapter 12

Update - Melting Chapter 12

Okay two chapters today, as this is the steamy part that I forgot to attach to the bottom of the other! Tissue time!!

_Italics_ mean the character is thinking.

**Bold **mean Zangetsu

_**Bold Italic**_ mean Hichigo

' ' means Ichigo talking to his Hollow/Zangetsu.

Melting.

Previously –

The tree took his moment of distraction and leapt forward. Ichigo brought his sword around and looked wide eyed as the Hollow shimmered and vanished.

"Where'd he go?" He lowered the sword and looked around him.

_**Hey idiot! You better get your arse in here!**_

'You know right now, I'm kinda busy.'

_**You know right now! Old man Zangetsu seems to be acting all weird. He's got his hands around my throat…stranglllinnnng meeee. **_

'Well stop pissing him off.'

**I can merge with anything…**

_Was that the old man's voice?... It wasn't quite right._ 'Oh shit.' Ichigo looked at his sword_. He merged with my sword! He's inside me!_

Now –

Renji Abarai, had seen Ichigo do some things in his time, but as his shunpo halted in front of the wide eyed teen, he'd never seen him completely vacant, wavering as he stood on the edge of the roof.

"Ichigo!" He yelled at the blank stare that looked back at him. _Damn kid, there's a Hollow round here!_

Hitsugaya Tōshirō landed and looked at him.

"What are you two messing around for, there's a Hollow around here."

"Ichigo, ain't right."

"No, he's not in his body, that isn't right for one thing!"

"Ichigo!" Renji slapped him around the face and swore as the lifeless soul slipped from the roof. "Shit!" He flew off trying to catch the body as Hitsugaya lowered his head and shook it.

"Is everyone a moron?"

--

The blue inner world sounded with the strangled gargles of Hichigo as Ichigo fought with the tree's hands to yank them free from the throat of his inner nemesis. Zangetsu strangling the Hollow sort of appealed some how to Ichigo.

_**Sw…ord… fuc…king… stab… him**_! Hichigo gargled at the stupid red head.

Ichigo swung the sword and yelped as it resounded off the tree crippling his wrists, leaving not one single mark.

'Okay the sword won't hurt itself! What now?' He tapped his Hollow on the shoulder surprised at the strange hue of green he was turning.

_**Stu… pid… pri…ck…**_

'I thought you were stronger than Zangetsu?'

_**I… tho…ght…you…were….stron…ger…tha…n…me**_?

'Hey you admitted it!' Ichigo smiled.

_**I'm…go…ing…to…kill…you!**_

Ichigo shrugged and tapped the tree on the shoulder.

'I thought it was me you wanted to kill?'

Itsuki looked from one to the other and frowned.

**Two of you? A Hollow you? **

'Yeah. Kinda of funny ain't it. So how about you let him go?'

Hichigo fell to the floor coughing for breath as the Old Man tree stepped back. _**Did that work? How stupid was this Hollow? **_He thought. He stood and looked at the damn smug look on Ichigo's face. _**You bastard!**_ He launched himself at Ichigo and wrapped his own hands around the boys pink neck. _**You were going to let him kill me!**_

'I…got…him…off…did…n't…I?' Ichigo wrapped his hands around Hichigo's neck and pressed with all his might. _Well two can play at this game!_

The tree/Zangetsu looked at the twin image before him puzzled. **Why are they trying to kill each other now? **He tilted his head to the side and sighed. Shaking his head he tapped them both on the closest shoulder. **Can I join in?**

_**GO**__**… AW…AY!**_ They both yelled in unison. Angry mirrored faces glared at each other then sniggered before falling away into laughter and releasing each other. Again the tree stood bemused as the pair stood laughing, bent over double, their sides aching from the tears of laughter. He didn't get the joke.

'Oh god…you're suck a smuck.' Ichigo slapped an arm around his Hollows neck as he recovered enough to stand upright. Hichigo stood, threw his arm around Ichigo's neck and nodded. They grinned at each other.

I know. Lets get this bastard.

--

Renji looked at the clinic. What a damn mess. The figures of Ichigo, two in fact, one Soul and one body, Isshin and a rather dead huge ugly guy lay on the beds.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō placed the strangely vibrating Zanpakutō next to its owners bed and shrugged. Nothing about that kid was normal.

"What's going on?" He looked at his phone, it clearly said they'd been a Hollow. Looking around this place, it had obviously been here. Only where'd it go?

--

Zangetsu's body flew between one floppy mop haired teen to the other.

**Agggghhhhhh** To the left…

'You going to get out of my head yet!'

**Agggghhhhhh** To the right…

_**It's going to be kinda crowded in here if you hang around you know**_.

**Agggghhhhhh** To the left…

'That's all right, you'll enjoy having something to beat the shit out of everyday.'

**Agggghhhhhh** To the Oh …

Both stood watching the falling figure disappear off the side of the tall building.

--

Renji and Toshiro leapt in surprise as the huge black and silver Zanpakutō crashed to the floor. It shimmered before a dusty image began to form.

"Is that a tree?" Renji asked.

"Oi, where'd you run off to!" Ichigo sat up right on the bed and leapt down as the tree took a solid appearance. In one swift movement, he scooped up his blade and swept it down slicing the tree neatly in half.

X

"Taichō." Renji placed a stack of paperwork on the office desk and waited for Byakuya to look up. Which of course he did, after quite a few prolonged minutes.

"Was there something else?" The cool gaze asked.

"An important delivery sir." Renji said slipping a sealed letter on top of the pile.

The captain leaned forward and picked it up instantly knowing who it was from. He looked back at his lieutenant. "And?"

"Its just that I was there when Ichigo read his."

"You were?"

"Well, he sort of forgot I was there."

"Well I find you very hard to ignore Abarai. Your dismissed."

"Sir." Renji smiled as he left.

"Thank you." Renji hesitated. _Did I hear that right?_ _Thank you? Blimey._

Renji looked at the captain gazing at the letter as he shut the door a smile creeping over his face.

_Byakuya_

_I thought you'd want to know that I won't need a body guard anymore. _

_As for leaving part of your soul here, I wondered what that irritating voice was that kept telling me I needed to keep focused as I trained. _

_Hichigo sends his regards and asks for a litre tub of sunscreen next time you visit! _

_Friday can't come soon enough. _

_Ichigo_

X

Ichigo stood in the shower, letting his shit day at school wash away from him. He rinsed the bubbles from his hair and stood there for a few minutes, letting his anxious mind run over the things he wanted to do to Byakuya when he arrived. The letter was decidedly tatty at the numerous times he had read it this week. The excitement had built and built in him each day, until today he could hardly settle still for one moment, earning him many reprimands from his sensei.

Ishida had told him several times to control his retsui as it flung violently around his friends grating on the prissy emo's nerves.

Ichigo opened his eyes shaking the water from his hair and smiled at the man standing leaning against the door jam. He looked thoughtful and with a faint smile on the lips whilst the eyes were taking in the view.

"Your early." Ichigo said feeling the sudden rush of jitters in his stomach.

"Which has its perks I see." Byakuya stepped forward opening the shower door.

"Your going to get wet!" Ichigo laughed at this strange creature that suddenly thought getting into a shower fully clothed was a good idea. He was firmly pushed back and an insistent mouth pressed against his, tasting the berry he's missed these past weeks. Their arms entwined and the deep kiss broke finally for air. "I missed you like hell." Ichigo panted his lips still touching against his long lost lovers.

"I'm sorry." He replied giving him a tender kiss as his hands roamed the beautiful damp body he was holding.

"I know, stop saying it. You're here now." Ichigo said feeling his world right itself again with every second within his lovers hold, his passion momentarily paused to soak in the feeling of being together again.

Sensing the teens quiet need, Byakuya hugged him. He placed a soft kiss on the top of his head pulling back to look at that irritatingly good looking face. The water trailed off his hair and nose and the chocolate eyes looked at him with such warmth. The water glistened on his shoulders and Byakuya shook his head. He couldn't say it out loud like Ichigo could, but damn did he want him right now. That's why he'd stepped in to the shower anyway, because he just couldn't resist him after this time apart.

Ichigo pulled at the white dripping sash picking up the lustful look in the steel eyes and rushed to get hold of the glorious white skin hidden underneath. They writhed, kissing, tugging at the clothes, panting and moaning.

Byakuya kicked the soaking garments to the corner of the shower and fell easily into the groin rubbing thrusts that pressed him back onto the glass of the enclosure, his body arching at the cold surface against this skin and therefore the pressing harder against the firm body of Ichigo.

Ichigo rubbed his hands over the firm budded nipples and bent to flick his tongue over them. Byakuya growled as the tongue trailed down his stomach, around his navel and along his left hip, before it discovered the proud erection.

Byakuya inhaled as his body tensed and shivered with the amazing rush that flew through him. His legs felt unsteady and he held the strong shoulders as another groan left his body. Ichigo's hands wound their way up and down his legs, inside his thighs and around his buttocks. The sensation of that tongue and the sight of the orange thrusting over him, was beyond description.

Ichigo felt Byakuya tense and emit a warning cry, before trying to pull away. Ichigo looked up at the bliss filled face and kept his hold over his lover. His eyes looked up and locked onto the steel.

"Ich…igo…" Byakuya tensed before throwing his head back with a loud outburst, his hands pressing tighter into the pale shoulders to keep himself on his feet. Ichigo continued until he was sure that every last drop of his lovers load was not wasted.

Lips crashed into another again. Tongues rolled and mingled. Electric pulses shot from the roof of their mouths to the pit of their stomachs. Ichigo's cock sat comfortable within the older mans firm grasp. He leaned into his shoulder as Byakuya's arm wrapped around him, encasing him in a hold that catered for his need to be cared for and his need for sex. Byakuya listened intently to the panting and moans Ichigo released comfortably. His hand pumped him closer and closer and the boys grip around his waist and arm began to falter along with his breathing as he neared his end. Byakuya pressed his lips back against the soft pink mounds of Ichigo's and kissed him as his lover could only moan and pant. The vibration against his lips was incredible and Byakuya was forced to push Ichigo back, raise his leg and push inside him. He gripped one hip and fisted Ichigo with the other, their lips met again even if it was only a short while before both men stood crying out and falling limply into each others arms.

X

"You told Renji and Rukia about us." Ichigo said watching a towel clad Byakuya place his drenched clothes over the balcony. Ichigo was surprised by the huge visible sigh and the hand that trailed through his wet hair in a look of exasperation.

"I…I found it harder being away from you than I anticipated." There it was again, the surge in their stomachs each time they looked at each other. That uncomfortable, gushy need to be together that was something physical and emotional. "I was right about how infuriating you are Ichigo. I have hardly been able to focus on the things I should have been. My feelings are running rampant."

"Byakuya…" He was stopped by a tender kiss.

"Let me finish please. I had to rehearse this as it was." Ichigo's laughed. "I've been backed into a corner I can't get out of. I thought I'd lost you forever too. I felt so much guilt for the way I spoke to you and how I left without saying anything. Well to cut a long painful story short, I know I've said it before, but I really understand just how much now. I love you and that doesn't sound enough, but it's enough to make my hair stand on end and my stomach to feel nervous every time I even think about you. I could not quantify it in size, other than to say it is more than the universe and will last just long. I doubt that I am really the right person for you, let alone good enough for you. Its not going to be easy, but I will try to not let you down."

Ichigo put a hand to his mouth, the pricking of tears and surge of almost painful love in his chest meant that he couldn't respond. Byakuya smiled at him and just brought him into his naked chest and held him. Love really did hurt, but that pain was so beautiful and he never wanted it to end.


	13. Chapter 13

Update - Melting Chapter 13

Hello! I had no idea that I had left it this long! I had got to a point that I forgot what I wanted this story to be and so my focus went on writing another story. However I have now reviewed and assessed where this is going. Its a little short sorry.

Love you all!

_Italics_ mean the character is thinking.

* * *

Melting.

Previously –

"You told Renji and Rukia about us." Ichigo said watching a towel clad Byakuya place his drenched clothes over the balcony. Ichigo was surprised by the huge visible sigh and the hand that trailed through his wet hair in a look of exasperation.

"I…I found it harder being away from you than I anticipated." There it was again, the surge in their stomachs each time they looked at each other. That uncomfortable, gushy need to be together that was something physical and emotional. "I was right about how infuriating you are Ichigo. I have hardly been able to focus on the things I should have been. My feelings are running rampant."

"Byakuya…" He was stopped by a tender kiss.

"Let me finish please. I had to rehearse this as it was." Ichigo's laughed. "I've been backed into a corner I can't get out of. I thought I'd lost you forever too. I felt so much guilt for the way I spoke to you and how I left without saying anything. Well to cut a long painful story short, I know I've said it before, but I really understand just how much now. I love you and that doesn't sound enough, but it's enough to make my hair stand on end and my stomach to feel nervous every time I even think about you. I could not quantify it in size, other than to say it is more than the universe and will last just long. I doubt that I am really the right person for you, let alone good enough for you. Its not going to be easy, but I will try to not let you down."

Ichigo put a hand to his mouth, the pricking of tears and surge of almost painful love in his chest meant that he couldn't respond. Byakuya smiled at him and just brought him into his naked chest and held him. Love really did hurt, but that pain was so beautiful and he never wanted it to end.

Now –

"I see you've done some shopping." Byakuya looked in the fridge for a drink. Ichigo, lifted his head from the soft down pillow and stared over towards the fridge, the only illumination in the whole flat. Not that there was anymore here to be illuminated. Rukia had added a few bits of furniture as instructed by her brother. There were a few more things gathered in a corner to be correctly placed such as pictures, books and a couple of ornaments.

"Yep." Ichigo smiled still feeling that after glow of his climax.

"How do you cook a red snapper?"

"I hoped you'd know how." Ichigo said watching Byakuya grab two bottles of water and head back to the bed.

"I've been surrounded by servants all my life, why would I know how to cook?"

"You mean, last time I came…"

"I can peel a piece of fruit, but I've never cooked Ichigo. No need until now. Can't you?"

"My sister does the cooking." He smiled and accepted the bottle. "So what do we do with a red Snapper?"

"We buy it in a restaurant?" Came the straight faced answer that had Ichigo laughing hysterically and the older man rolling his eyes.

X

This was the kind of life that Ichigo could get used to. To wake every morning with the perfect view of Byakuya outside practicing his tai-chi, from his position in bed pretending to read his book, but really watching his lover. Have a lazy fruit breakfast in bed together and then a long lazy love making session, share a shower and head of home for a real meal cooked by some one who could _actually_ cook.

"…you know dad it sort of makes sense. Its closer to school, its only five minutes away from you guys and I can get my homework done without Yuzu hovering or Karin's moaning." Isshin was not impressed with the idea of Ichigo moving out at all. He wasn't too keen on the idea full stop of his son growing up and needing him less and less. Needing him less and Byakuya more. He'd never pictured his son as...gay. This all took an incredible amount of 'Goat face idiocy' to not show how he really felt either.

"Ichigo, talk to your dad later. There's no rush to make your mind up."

"But…" The look in Byakuya's expression made him stop. It wasn't a glare that he'd want to challenge, but more of a plea to save the argument. Ichigo knew that the peace truce between the two men was a fragile thing and it didn't need pushing.

"What does your division do?" Karin asked.

"We engage in battle of course, but our primary role is to record progress, casualties and keep up with the information flowing through all the divisions. An extension of my families role, but with a military purpose. My men train as messengers ready to risk their lives to get information from place to place. In combat it can make them targets. Outside of Ryoka invasions…" Byakuya paused to frown at Ichigo, "… we are the administrators and record keepers."

"Renji is an administrator?" Ichigo laughed.

"That's the beauty of a Captain and his lieutenant, balance. One yin and one yang. He does what paperwork he can get away with and spends the rest of his time driving the men in their battle skills."

X

Renji as a pen pusher was still an amusing thought and Ichigo smiled as he looked at his outstretched hand, its fingers interlaced with a larger more refined hand. Years of Zanpakutō wielding had little effect on them. They were soft and cared for. Probably caressed each day with expensive oils and balms. Ichigo's own, having barely a single percentage of time griping the hilt of Zangetsu in comparison, wore toughened skin and scars on his palms from the hilt crashing back to slice his skin from the more powerful blows. Ying and yang again. Rough and smooth.

"So what do you see as our yin and yang?" Ichigo, rolled sideward under the pure cotton sheets to look into the eyes of the man who's spent the last twenty minutes since their love making to watch his thoughtful expression. Their bodied now both facing, fell into an easy connection, Ichigo shifting his top leg between his lovers. Legs he'd once expected to be as soft & hairless and was pleasantly surprised to find them covered in more silken night coloured hair, thick strong thighs and powerful calves.

Ichigo's gaze followed his finger as it drew down the fine nose, softly smiling lips, narrow tapering jaw, the slender neck, on the lithe torso between the nipples and between the firm abdomen muscles that were more than just easy on the eye. His finger circled the navel and felt the hair that lead in a line towards…well, he'd never actually considered that he'd think of a man's penis as piece of sculpture before, an object that could be considered attractive. It was just that this man was like a living breathing marble work of art, worthy of being the model for Michael Angelo's David. His finger ran the softened length.

"Your impulsive and I'm thoughtful." Byakuya leaned to kiss him softly.

"Your old and I'm young." Ichigo smiled.

"Your emotional and I'm cautious." Byakuya retorted.

"Your ticklish and I'm not." Ichigo rolled and attacked him. Byakuya struggled in his laughing fit, to push the kid off him and finally over power him.

Ichigo struggled from the vice grip pinning him to the bed.

"You haven't told how you've got out of your marriage."

"Ichigo." Byakuya's face fell back to its serious expression. His grip loosened around his wrists and he sat up right on the kids stomach. "I am getting married."

"What! What's all this about then? This meeting up with me? How could you just…just let me think everything was going to be alright!" He shoved the man with force off him and got out of the bed. "You've had your shag, you can fuck off back home now." He said angrily and slammed the door shut on the bathroom.

Byakuya pushed the door opened and watched him throwing his things back into the wash bag he'd only unpacked last night.

"Ichigo please."

"What? Got a tale to tell where I'm left feeling sorry for you so you can lessen your guilt?" He snapped. He refused to look at the man, he needed his anger right now, and if he let Byakuya get to him…well he didn't want to feel that desolation or the wretchedness that come from the complete withdrawal of his emotional security blanket. "Friday night, how did you stand there telling me everything you did and letting me believe it! I've been played as complete prat. Yeah fucking great, thanks Byakuya for letting me think there really was anything for us. That we had a future."

"We do. I'm trying to find a way."

"A way for what? For you to have me dangling here whilst your off with your WIFE! I AM NOT GOING TO BE … YOUR MISTRESS! What do you think I am? You think I can take you being with someone else? You think I'm happy to come second best? Yeah of course you love me! So long as I toe your line and be a good boy. Not interested. I am not interested at all. Now fuck off out of my face and let me pack."

Byakuya tried to hold him by his arms and explain, but Ichigo, shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me." The angry red eyes flashed and Byakuya stepped back startled at the intensity of the gaze. He had never experienced anyone physically showing that much pained hatred towards him other than on a battle field.

"I'm trying to make this right." He spoke.

"Right!" Ichigo snarled snatching up his jeans from the floor beginning to dress in anything that came to hand. "Do you have any idea, how much this is hurting me?" Ichigo could not longer contain his emotions causing through him in torrents. Hugt wet fat tears began to fall and his voice cracked out in broken sobs. "This is all I wanted… And its… Its all one sided…I love you…But I'm the only one I can see hurting…The only one who is going to get hurt… I've played right into your hands… I'm an idiot… Well I can't do it… I can't do part time… What gives you the right to decide this? What did you think I would do? … You didn't think at all did you… You didn't think how this would hurt me… I wish you'd never come back… Never sent me that damn letter…" He grabbed up his bag and headed towards the door.

"Ichigo, please wait." If Ichigo had turned, his hand still on the door handle and seen any emotion he might have answered differently. But when he turned, he saw the same expression and stance that the man showed any given day of his life. Everything perfectly in place. Well if it didn't take this to make him human…Ichigo didn't want to care anymore.

He turned back to the door and shook his head. "Goodbye." He turned the handle and opened the door, his foot stepped outside…


	14. Chapter 14

Update - Melting Chapter 14

I hate crying as I write, I can't see what I'm doing!

I managed to write the bit of them finishing their argument but I had to move on after that as my soggy brain couldn't function then! I had written the remainder of the chapter already, so, here you go.

_Italics_ mean the character is thinking.

**Bold **mean Zangetsu

_**Bold Italic**_ mean Hichigo

' ' means Ichigo talking to his Hollow/Zangetsu.

* * *

Melting.

Previously –

"…Let me finish please. I had to rehearse this as it was." Ichigo's laughed. "I've been backed into a corner I can't get out of…"

…

"Right!" Ichigo snarled snatching up his jeans from the floor beginning to dress in anything that came to hand. "Do you have any idea, how much this is hurting me?" Ichigo could not longer contain his emotions causing through him in torrents. Huge wet fat tears began to fall and his voice cracked out in broken sobs. "This is all I wanted… and its… its all one sided…I love you…but I'm the only one I can see hurting…the only one who is going to get hurt… I've played right into your hands… I'm an idiot… well I can't do it… I can't do part time… what gives you the right to decide this? what did you think I would do? … you didn't think at all did you… you didn't think how this would hurt me… I wish you'd never come back… never sent me that damn letter…" He grabbed up his bag and headed towards the door.

"Ichigo, please wait." If Ichigo had turned, his hand still on the door handle and seen any emotion he might have answered differently. But when he turned, he saw the same expression and stance that the man showed any given day of his life. Everything perfectly in place. Well if it didn't take this to make him human…Ichigo didn't want to care anymore.

He turned back to the door and shook his head. "No. Goodbye." He turned the handle and opened the door, his foot stepped outside…

Now…

Byakuya suddenly felt like a candle that had been burning for some hours continually. On the outside, it was as tall, its walls looked solid, it had given out its light and heat to the best of its ability. But on the inside, it was a molten mush, where the sides would crumble at the lightest touch. It's warmth and light had not been enough to light the room and its occupants.

Ichigo felt the swish of wind as Byakuya appeared in front of him. That face was stoic and perpetuated his intense fury.

"Get out of my way." He said with the almost silent venom he could muster.

Two hands appeared on his chest.

"You are not leaving." It was an order borne out of desperation and a man at the end of his grasp of reality. With fingers vainly stretching out to grasp any faint link to his sanity.

"I am." Ichigo tried to side step, but the hands pushed him back into the flat, Byakuya's foot firmly kicking the door shut. It was then that Ichigo noticed that the hands were trembling and Byakuya's eyes, the door to his soul, were anything but stoic.

"I never said this was simple Ichigo. I never said that this was black and white…I did say that I was backed into a corner. You can't just tune out half of what I said to suit you and think you can throw this back into my face…You think that this is a walk in the park for me to go against thousands of years of tradition? Risk being denounced by my family _because of you_? Risk my entire clan erupting in blood shed _because of you_? To accept my fate in a marriage with a woman I have no knowledge of? To humble myself in front of you and show you how weak I feel right now. If you step outside this door…" He had to pause and draw on his inner reserves not to let himself cave into the huge emotion tidal wave threatening to engulf him. "I really…honestly…do not know what I would do…I hate myself for putting us in this position. For letting myself get this attached…I have never _begged_ anyone for anything in my life Ichigo…_Please_. _Do not leave me_."

Ancient eyes closed. The inner turmoil was shredding away dignity, pride and stateliness; its wounds cut into the hands that still clenched at Ichigo, in the form of an uncontrollable tremor. Tears seeped like the leakage of his being, ripped away with a fatal wound to the heart. Everything pinned on Ichigo, everything in his existence was hinged on Ichigo being there, with his invisible presence in his heart and soul. It had grown and given him strength, purpose and reason. Without Ichigo, his life no longer meant anything. His family archaic as they were, could not understand the elemental need for love or the simple addiction that was this orange headed youth.

A millennia of training, fell to his feet as he opened his eyes. "You hold my life in your hands." He whispered slowly withdrawing his grasp and moving away from the door. Ichigo watched him walk slowly to the sofa and seat himself 'precariously on the edge'. It was up to him now. Byakuya could not trust himself to say anything else.

He sat and stared down at his hands at the trembling that refused to ease, the sighs in his chest building up towards melt down. He closed his eyes again. _Control. Breathe…Cease this…Please. _His head shook from side to side as he acknowledged he couldn't control and cease. He couldn't do anything but sit here petrified. Fear engulfing him. Fear that wrenched a loud strangled sound from his throat before it could be caught. His hands covered his lips dare another one try for release.

His candle light blew out.

Aizen himself could not have performed such a quick and effective breakage as this.

Ichigo should be proud of himself. It was a strength Aizen would have admired.

Ichigo shifted on his feet. He stared at the figure. Two forces pushed and pulled him. One stood at his back pushing him towards the pitiful downcast figure and its unchecked retsui leaking despair. The other pushed him back towards the door, towards the release of his anger and freedom from the pain that thundered around his chest.

_**Serves the bastard right, hey Ichigo! **_The force of his Hollows delight chilled Ichigo to the core. What did he do all this time? He did everything he could for his friends, risked his life in doing so. He didn't love them with the same intensity.

**Why are you still standing here? **Zangetsu spoke. **This is what you wanted.** The blade of truth plunged into his already burning chest. Ichigo had received everything he ever wanted this weekend. He'd got Byakuya to declare his love, to return to him. He'd been his happiest ever since his mother died. Complete, safe and wanted. Byakuya's soul had screamed its agony at him for his threat to leave. He was Byakuya's completeness, safety and need.

He was needed by him. By Byakuya. HE WAS NEEDED BY BYAKUYA.

_I got everything I wanted? I didn't mean for this. I didn't know how much this would hurt. Why did it have to hurt? To see exactly how he felt…how much I mattered…but can I share him? Isn't part of him better than nothing? I've said that before… _

_**Who'd have thought hey Ichigo? The ice man's melted.**_ _**The ice man has left the building. Ohh yuck that's going to soil the upholstery. Water damage is such a bugger to get rid of too. **_

Love. Ichigo loved Byakuya. Byakuya loved Ichigo. The truth was that simple.

The wind and rain howled painfully loud in his ears but Hichigo stood drenched and soaking with his arms crossed a smug smile across his face. Zangetsu looked at him.

_**What? You wanna stand in this any longer?**_

Byakuya felt so small and insignificant against the arms that pulled him into their chest. His own hands that held back the wretched sounds failed, as the last ice blocks of his previously impenetrable barrier slid into pulp.

"I'm sorry." Whispered kisses fell on the top of his head. "What if you like her more than me? What if you fall in love with her? Where will that leave me? Ending it now just seems to be the easiest way to avoid being hurt later on."

Byakuya had nothing to say. Nothing that could make this better for either of them. He could not give assurances that he would not fall in love with someone he had not met, although, he doubted it was possible to fall in love with two people equally. Ichigo would always have held the largest portion of his heart. He just stayed still, being the one comforted for a change, the one with the greatest need. The one crying the hardest.

Ichigo felt the fear of walking away now inside himself and measured it against the fear of Byakuya falling in love with his wife. There was no comparison. Would my heart be half empty or half full? I'd reject empty but risk my life for the fullness. He stroked a long tendril of hair and felt the skin beneath his palms. "I won't leave you...I can't do it." Ichgio murmured. "I'm sorry byakuya, sorry. I didn't think... I didn't know how much it mattered." He'd expected Byakuya's head to look up and kiss him. To share some words of assurance back. "Byakuya?"

"Thank you." was the faintest of responses and Ichgio felt the swell of relief wash over the despair before it slowly began to recede.

X

Byakuya picked up the volume of his family history and laid it on his table. He'd found it. He'd found his evidence.

The servant hesitated at the sight of her master knelling on the floor, his head resting on the pages of the open book and weeping. She slid the door shut and left him to his thoughts.

X

Byakuya felt a glow of pleasure. There was a reason he was the head of the family, why he was more suitable, birth rights aside. Sitting here facing them all and the spluttering Elders looking at him in shock was a thrill he was relishing.

"But…"

"Your concerns are irrelevant. The family law states that I may pursue more than one relationship. I may even have more if I choose."

"That law is almost prehistoric, no one has followed it for centuries."

"The law still stands." They couldn't deny him that, he'd done his homework, shown them the evidence and was still agreeing to continue with the arranged marriage.

"I will not tolerate this! Father do something!" Byakuya knew that this cousin, Noriaki, was the main contender in the challenge against him. The bulk of the group around him were all from the same branch of the family and looking at him with glares equal to his own. "You continually abuse your position!

"My position…" Byakuya pressed his retsui pressure around the room adding weight to his threateningly calm tone. "…Is only undermined by the way your branch of the family continue to conduct themselves in such an underhand manner!" The pressure increased further, he had point to prove that no one in this room could match half his strength. "Does anyone here wish to speak aloud of their conduct?"

"Noriaki and his men have been campaigning continually to my son and I to go against you despite our refusals." One spoke. "We wish to formally reject his opinions from any family matters."

"They should be punished." A nameless voice from the back called.

"Your trying to divide the family!" Noriaki threw the accusation towards the captain. "Your actions are always for selfish personal reasons!"

The pressure was lifted from the rest of the clan and settled firmly over the trouble making branch members. They struggled to remain composed and looked at each other with worried glances. They had not expected this turn of events. Everyone had been expected to side with them.

"It seems that the only ones trying to divide the family are yourselves for your own selfish desire for power. Others have spoken against you. Your conduct casts the shadow of shame over the Kuchiki family name. Your fate will be decided by the elders before the next meeting. You would be wise to act in an honorable way until that time."

X

Byakuya was sitting in his study writing a letter to Ichigo when the knock came on the door. He looked up to the proud face of his grandfather and his rigid noble face.

"You should hear what they are saying about you now?" The meeting had only ended twenty minutes ago, he doubted that they were going to be that positive.

"Enlighten me."

"That, your arguably the best caretaker of the family." Byakuya sighed relieved and smiled inwardly. "Yet, this relationship of yours…is it worth it?"

"Of course."

"Did you consider if your proposal would be refused?"

"Of course."

"And your actions would you have lost?"

"I would no longer be sitting here, but wearing an untraceable gagai and heading towards the home I have in the Real World." The eyes were startled that stared back at him. "Without hesitation." Byakuya added kicking his foot accidentally against the packed bag under the desk.

X

The tea was pleasant, if all but a bit polite. Byakuya could not doubt Michico Kubo's upbringing. Nor could he deny that she was beautiful. Her long ebony waist length hair, rich chocolate eyes and slim build were pleasant to the eye. She would be a pretty decoration for official occasions and their children no doubt would be regal in appearance.

"Your house is most agreeable." She smiled gracing him with yet another compliment.

"And how are your preparations going?"

"They are timely." She smiled. Another pause in conversation. It didn't bother Byakuya, but his future wife was not that comfortable, especially with what she had heard recently. "I wonder if I might ask you something?" Her eyes glanced to her round plump and unfit governess who suddenly appeared to be trying to gain her attention.

"I wonder, if you would be so kind as to accompany me into the gardens." Byakuya asked her. "I would be happy to answer your questions as we walked."

"I should like that." She smiled, maybe he was not the tyrant she had heard of.

The gardens were beautiful. "The views from the top of the path are wonderful this time of year." Byakuya suggested and Michico looked up the steep range of paths and steps.

"Maybe we should stay down here, the weather does not look favourable." The governess spoke almost fighting her vertigo and nursing a premature heart attack that would surely strike if she climbed that path. Byakuya paid her no attention and began to walk the path and Michico followed soon after with the assurance that she would stay in view of the governess should she need her.

"It seems that your question earlier was not to the liking of your companion." Byakuya broke the silence that fell on them when they reached the summit.

"She is afraid I would upset you." He looked at her and waited for her to continue. "The rumour is that you have a mistress already."

"A mistress?"

"You are invoking an old law of your family for multiple partners."

"I do not have a mistress."

"But…"

"I have a…I believe the term he uses is 'boyfriend'. Not my choice of words, it is a human thing."

He paid her no attention whilst she took in that information and looked at him a little bewildered. "A man a human man?"

"I will continue a relationship here with you and a human relationship in the real world. There will be only a minor cross over of locations."

"Right." She said uncertainly.

"I promise you that I will remain discrete regarding the relationship. The rumours you have heard concern me, and I will deal with them immediately."

"May I meet them?" Byakuya was not expecting that question. He looked at her assessing her mindset and saw no undue concern or even anger at the suggestion of a dual relationship. It was easier than the conversation with Ichigo.

"The war preparations will require his attendance in Seireitei sooner or later. It would be prudent to wait until after our marriage."

"Where will he stay when he is here?" There was the note of concern, he could hear it in the undertones.

"There is always division quarters. He is however acquainted with my sister Rukia."

X

"Ichigo you should come at us both with the intent to kill us." Byakuya held his serious emotionless expression.

"Us?" Isshin questioned as if it was an insane suggestion.

"Is that clear Ichigo?" Byakuya asked just raising a hand to silence his father.

"Ahh Isshin, if I was in your shoes I would be saying Bankai." Kisuke chuckled.

"Against my son?" He said amazed as he turned feeling the swirl of deep red power fill the room. "Holy shit…How…What…Did you teach him this Byakuya?"

"No, this is what he used to defeat me. But he was not as powerful as this then. This is what he used to defeat the Arrancer. Be on your guard Isshin. He is a Vizard after all."

The cero that roared towards a panting Isshin was the last blow. Byakuya flew in front of the breathless man, winded by that too powerful kick that the boy used as a cannon to destroy the raised peaks in the desert setting. He deflected the cero blast with his blade and held up a hand in defeat. His stamina all but extinguished and knowing Isshin must have some pretty sore ribs right now.

Hichigo grinned and let Ichigo removed the mask. Blood streaked down the side of his head and his thigh was pretty torn up, but he felt alive. Brimming with energy and ready for more.

"Hey pervert, wanna carry on?" He turned to Kisuke. "I think I can take that hat and blow it to smithereens now."

"Oh you do like to pick on a mans weakness don't you!" Kisuke all but hugged his hat and stroked the rim as if it was a lover. "There my pet, I won't let him touch you!"

Ichigo saw a rouse of distraction if ever he'd seen one. Kisuke's launch at him was not at all unexpected.

"I never imagined…" Isshin hissed as he stood and gripped his chest as he felt the broken ribs make their presence known.

"You seem to have got rusty." Byakuya wiped the perspiration that dared to drip down his regal face. "Where as…" They watched the fierce clash of Zanpakutō. "I have been surpassed."

"It is the way of things for one generation to pass the previous." _Damn Ichigo making me read Nartuo!_ (A/N sorry couldn't resist that! Kakashi word perfect?)

"Does the old man want to use him in the war?"

"You are witnessing the only person strong enough to take Aizen on. Although Sōtaichō, does not seem willing to let us train him to his potential."

"But, he's only 16. I can't lose him too."

"I can't lose him either." Isshin looked at the man who was watching every strike and counter attack. Byakuya didn't even realise he has spoke aloud.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this is so short! I have been having brain freeze with the story. Anyhow it lets you know what's going on.

Thanks for the reviews for the fight between them - oh my lord what did I do? I have to keep that up now! The previously element is to remind you how fragil Byakuya is at the moment and how he relies on Ichigo in a twist of their relationship.

* * *

Melting.

Previously –

Ichigo watched him walk slowly to the sofa and seat himself 'precariously on the edge'. It was up to him now. Byakuya could not trust himself to say anything else.

He sat and stared down at his hands at the trembling that refused to ease, the sighs in his chest building up towards melt down. He closed his eyes again. _Control. Breathe…Cease this…Please. _His head shook from side to side as he acknowledged he couldn't control and cease. He couldn't do anything but sit here petrified. Fear engulfing him. Fear that wrenched a loud strangled sound from his throat before it could be caught. His hands covered his lips dare another one try for release.

His candle light blew out.

Now…

"Shit this place is something else." Renji whistled as he stepped through the door of the apartment. Ichigo just stood there looking irritated at the intrusion. "So this is where you've been hiding yourself then?" Renji flopped onto the sofa and Ichigo sighed. It looked at if he was here to stay, so he might as well shut the door.

"Its not mine." He said walking to the fridge to fish out a bottle larger for his unwelcome guest.

"Yeah otherwise you'd have to have raided a bank." He laughed and took the drink from the boys hands. "I must say, if he's got this little love nest for you, then maybe the evidence speaks for its self." He twisted his gaze around looking at the whole place whistling again. "As I said. Little LOVE nest."

"What does it matter Renji if it is?" Renji just raised his eyebrows at the irritated tone and watched the kid walk to the window and look out at the street below. Depression radiating off him. "You didn't have to come here you know. I know what's happening today. Or did he ask you to come? Cos otherwise I would have thought you had an invite."

"Why would he ask me to come?"

"Look I am fine. I really am." Ichigo turned nestling his buttocks on the window ledge and crossing his legs at the ankles. His hands were shoved deeply into his pocket and his face was… well there wasn't a scowl. Lets just say that he must have learnt that expression from his 'lover'.

"Your boyfriend is off marrying someone else and that's fine?" Renji sounded sceptical. He swigged from the bottle and kept his gaze on the kid hoping to see a flicker of some genuine emotion.

"What do I do, run in and stop it? He had to do it." Ichigo shrugged.

"Yeah, you're an insufferable prat, who just happens to be a guy, who funny enough can't have kids." Renji threw a cushion from the sofa at him and laughed as Ichigo got bopped on the head with his hands refusing to pull free from his pockets.

"So why aren't you at the ceremony?" Ichigo threw the cushion back with force.

"Because, I wasn't invited. It seems as its not his first it's a family thing. And yeah, he asked me to watch you."

"I don't need a babysitter Renji."

"Plus I figured you'd be feeling pretty shit too."

"Believe me, not as shit as he was feeling when he left here." Ichigo said dryly swiping the half drunk lager and downing the rest as his memories recalled the crying Captain.

Flash back To Yesterday Morning –

"I don't have to do this." Byakuya said with his head on Ichigo's naked leg as they laid in the bed. His hand reached up to remove the book Ichigo was pretending to read.

"You know you do." Ichigo sighed, this conversation again.

"You haven't said if you were coming." Ichigo played with the strands of hair cascading over his legs.

"I have but your not listening."

"I want you there."

"Lets not do this whole reversal thing of me being the sensible one here. It wouldn't be right for me to be there. Just go have a good time and be happy."

"This isn't the end."

"No." Ichigo shrugged. "But its not fair to her is it. You know that you need to put your energy into the marriage not me."

"Ichigo…" Came a warning tone. Byakuya's chest heaved with a rush of adrenalin, he hated to talk about anything that meant Ichigo wasn't going to be there waiting for him. Ichigo watched the water filling the captain's eyes. Learning how sensitive Byakuya really was behind his stern mask was still a shock to him. Since their fight, he'd learnt the hard way how much emotion Byakuya stuffed inside himself.

Hermetically sealing his emotions when Hisana died had got him so far in life. He used it to protect & prevent himself from harm again. But that just lead him to lead a solitary, lonely existence obscure and difficult for outsiders to understand.

"You know we have a long time stretching ahead of us, who knows what'll be round the corner. With this war and everything. Lets just agree shall we that we will take what we can and ask for nothing more." The mature voice seemed to be coming from Ichigo's mouth, and Byakuya was stunned by this level of thought. Ichigo had grown so much.

"Less is more they say." He smiled down at his lover.

"Is it?" Byakuya frowned and sat to listen to this explanation. Their hands entwined.

"Say you had a house full of beautiful very expensive objects and they were crammed in, but your neighbour only had one shelf, displayed where the cheaper items could be seen perfectly. The neighbours objects looked stunning as the cluttered house just looked shit. You know… I mean, I guess I mean… Its not quality, or quantity…its making the most of what you have and not being greedy."

"I don't think that just wanting you is greedy." Ichigo agreed with the sentiments totally. They wrapped their arms around each other. "Tell me…" Byakuya whispered in his ear. "Tell me you don't want me to do this again." Ichigo tightened his hold feeling the tears fall on his shoulder. Byakuya nestled into his shoulder further.

"Two weeks and I'll be knocking on that mansion gate, screaming for you to come and get rid of my aching balls!" Ichigo laughed.

"You can be so crude."

"Tell me you didn't immediately picture in your brain though!" They both laughed.

They stood at in the lounge, with the gate open ready for Byakuya to step through to his private gate in his garden. Ichigo and Byakuya held each other tightly, neither wanting to say the words that meant he would have to step into the haze and disappear.

"I could…" Byakuya started.

"No." Ichigo breathed heavily, holding onto his crumbling world tightly. "The quicker you go the quicker you come back." He thought positively.

"Your right." He nodded stepping back. Both of them found the sensation of imminent tears. Byakuya stroked Ichigo's cheek. "I love you."

"Yeah. Love you too." Ichigo smiled although a heavy tear fell down his cheek. "Right, now you are a Captain. Emotionless, heartless sadist of the 6th Division." He punched his shoulder playfully. "Go do some bossy stuff to Renji, that'll make you feel better."

Byakuya smiled and nodded. "Good idea. I'll see you." Their lips crashed into each other, the strong hug returned. "I have to go now or I'll never do this." Byakuya knew the truth of his words and wrenched himself away. His tears falling a fresh.

"Yep, good… Go… See ya." Ichigo began to push him towards the gate. "And if they do things like wedding pictures. You'll have to show them to me." So with momentum in his feet, a pained smile on his face and tears streaming down his face, he stepped through the door panels.

- Back to reality in the apartment -

"Hello? Earth to Ichigo?" Renji rapped his knuckles on Ichigo's forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

I know I mention the war in this chapter, but that is the only mention it's going to get. This is the last but one chapter and I wanted to let you know how Ichigo meets Michico and hint of their relationship in the future.

_Italics_ mean the character is thinking.

* * *

Melting.

* * *

Previously –

"Two weeks and I'll be knocking on that mansion gate, screaming for you to come and get rid of my aching balls!" Ichigo laughed.

"You can be so crude."

"Tell me you didn't immediately picture in your brain though!" They both laughed.

Now…

Michico was not getting use to the house that easily. It was much larger than her parents and she seemed to get lost at every turn. After a week of being saved by her new husband repeatedly she just wanted to find her own way towards the kitchen and organise him some breakfast herself – well request exactly what she wanted anyway.

Her long hair trailed behind her and she rounded another corridor and paused. No, this didn't look right either. She sighed pulled her sleeping robes tighter as the silk flapped around her ankles and turned back.

"Oh!" She met with the proud chest instantly.

"Lost?" The deep voice asked. She stepped back and looked up at the dark gray eyes.

"Just once, I didn't want you to help me." She said looking disappointed.

"Where were you heading?"

"The kitchen?" He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I know my sense of direction is hopeless."

"This way." He spoke turning and she followed behind him. Again the maze of corridors seemed baffling and it was hard to judge the way they were going now.

"You will have to draw me a map." She laughed as he stopped and opened a door. "Oh." She looked back at him unsure. "This is where I started from!" He could have laughed at her expression of bemusement.

"This is our room." She frowned at him.

"I know that." He did find this quite amusing really. She was trying so hard and he didn't want to her to think he was mocking her, so he kept his face neutral. "This bell." He showed her a length of silk hanging near the bed. "Pull." She followed his gesture and pulled. No less than a minute later and her personal maid appeared.

"My lady wishes you to escort her to the kitchen. Or…" he turned back to his wife. "She can request what she wanted?"

With him listening, a blush rose in her cheeks. He was hopeless obviously at thinking she might have wanted to do this privately.

"You really are an infuriating man!" She tutted and turned abruptly out of the door.

"I think you should follow her before she gets lost again." He turned to the maid and said coolly. The maid bowed and followed out.

X

Byakuya looked around from his morning tai-chi at the polite cough of his own personal servant kneeling with his head to the floor. He sat more upright but kept his gaze low.

"Lady Kuchiki wishes your company for breakfast sir." He bowed again his message now delivered.

"I will be there shortly."

"I rather feel sir, that she wanted you right away." The servant was not used to answering back and he remained bowed low to avoid his master's irritation.

With a sharp intake of breath the servant understood as irritation at being disturbed, the servant remained poised for the reply. There was none. Byakuya swept past silently towards the dining room.

"Ahh, Byakuya-sama." Michico bowed to greet him as he came into the room. "I took the liberty of requesting something special for you this morning." He looked at the table of food and back to her astonished. "Is it not to your liking?" Was it not what he would want? The chef had said he knew what he needed to prepare and the table looked divine. She had even picked some blossom to dress the table. If this couldn't please her husband, Michico doubted that she would ever manage it.

The chef had prepared everything Byakuya would have walked to the moon for. What had he done to deserve such a treat? He looked to the expectant almost disappointed expression on Michico's face and knew she deserved an answer to her question.

"I…Thank you." They stood opposite ends of the room looking between the table and their spouse.

"It's our week anniversary." She smiled at him. "So I had wanted to surprise you."

"Then you succeeded." He nodded.

"I had hoped you would…" She shook her head.

"I would have what?" He questioned.

"Nothing important. Come this is getting cold." She would have liked him to be a bit more receptive, but he only seemed to show her any feelings in the bedroom. His tenderness for her then was faultless.

They sat eating passing pleasantries until Byakuya noticed that she stopped herself from speaking a couple of times.

"What would you like to ask me?"

"I…err…its nothing."

"Michico, I am sure what ever you need to say is not 'nothing'. Please do continue."

She placed her ebony chopsticks down and looked nervously at her hands.

"Your 'other' relationship… I feel a little in the dark… am I to know their name or anything else?"

"I thought that we spoke of this. I will arrange a meeting." Byakuya had done his best not to dwell on thoughts of Ichigo. He was used to being at home and Ichigo not being present so it had been surprisingly easy to just focus on his new marriage. His mind had been strangely full of ease and wonder at how comfortable he felt with Michico. Of course at the mention of his 'other' relationship, he could not help but feel a pang of sorrow at missing him. He hadn't so much as put brush to paper to contact him either. Guilt ran around his stomach and he cursed his lack of thought. Ichigo must be upset, he would write a letter as soon as he could.

Michico wished that she had not seen the frown that passed his face or the thoughtful was he slipped from her for a moment. Was she always going to have to compete for her husband's attention? His total lack of emotion, was it due to holding in his thoughts of his true love? She was a foolish woman indeed thinking that he thought of her at all.

"Of course, I am a silly thing. Forget that I said anything."

X

A week later.

Ichigo had been a little surprised at the hell butterfly landing on his window sill as he prepared to school. He had never seen one outside of Soul Society before. The fact it was a summons by the old man himself was an even bigger surprise.

Yamamoto-Genryūsai looked at the boy who looked rather uncomfortable standing on the opposite side of the desk. He felt some small compassion for the fish out of water feeling that was slamming through his senses from the kid and pressed on without pleasantries.

"I have orders for you." He handed Ichigo a piece of folded parchment. "You are to present this Division Admission for and yourself to the sixth. During the war, I would like you to follow the orders of Kuchiki Taichō."

"You're assigning me to a division? That division?"

"I see you understand my orders. You will not be a seated officer, nor a full member of any squad. This arrangement is temporary for the duration of the war. Kuchiki Taichō will wish to see the papers."

Ichigo looked at the paper in his hand and then up at the large number painted on the side of the wall above the Division buildings. How was Byakuya going to respond to this? How was he going to manage stepping inside as if there was nothing going on and survive until the war started with Byakuya right by him but out of reach? This was going to be difficult.

"Oh my golly. You are Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ichigo looked up at the beautiful woman smiling at him. He took in the long hair and the box of Bento in her hands.

"Errm yes I guess I am." He smiled and scratched the back of his head. This damn hair was even causing him trouble in Soul Society. But unlike school where they used it as an object to dislike, here he was always receiving the odd smack on the back or gawping looks.

"I have always wanted to meet you!" She beamed. "Are you coming inside?" She gestured the division.

"It seems so. I have to report to my new Captain." He waved the paper. "I was just summoning the courage to go in!" He laughed.

"I am sure the Captain will be very pleased to have such a powerful young man as you."

"Are we talking about the same Captain?" They both laughed.

"I have no idea, where I am going, so maybe you could be my guide?"

"I guess. Err, who are you?" He scrunched up his face in a half smile.

"Call me Michico."

"Michico? Kuchiki Michico?" He looked at her wide eyed.

"Oh dear, that isn't a good face."

"Oh sorry. I mean…just a surprise to meet you."

"I think my husband will be surprised by us both arriving together."

"Yep. I could agree with you there." Ichigo chuckled. They stepped into the building and made their way through the outdoor training ground in the direction of the division offices.

"So tell me; as handsome as you are, are you in love with a young lady?"

"Err no." _Right…So she doesn't know just 'who' I am. _He realised. They passed some noisy me training, but Michico seemed intent on examining his love life.

" Oh? No plans for the future yet?"

"Well, some would say I'm a little young in my world for that."

"I'm sure you would make a very fine husband." He chortled at her. She really was a nice girl. Poor thing having the bastard as her husband.

"What about you? Are you happy?"

"That's a funny question. I don't know why but people keep asking me that, and I feel as if no one is letting me in on the joke."

"I think the joke is marrying the man you did." Ichigo held open a door for her and they made their way up the stairs to Renji and Byakuya's offices.

"It does seem that he has a reputation." She nodded. Many of her friends were worried about her being married to such a tyrant; although he seemed quite different in person to the man she had heard about.

"You just have to get to know him a little. Ignore that stupid prissy expression he wears all the time and ask him direct questions." He shrugged. "He's a bastard, with a heart, what ever anyone tells you."

They entered Renji's office and Ichigo noticed that the desk was empty. No doubt he was off trying to avoid his paperwork or get out of Byakuya's way!

The door to the Captains office was open and he sat there, looking up at the two of them arriving together. Byakuya had been sensing Ichigo for a while and thought that his mind was playing tricks on him. To see him with Michico, he felt an unusual sense of unease at being unprepared for this. His face however showed none of that.

"This charming young man showed me the way." Michico smiled at her husband as he stepped out of his office. "But business before pleasure." She looked to Ichigo.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo who suddenly seemed at a loss for words.

"I hope this has nothing to do with any therapy on your anatomy." Byakuya spoke the words calmly and Ichigo smiled widely remembering his blue balls comment. "This is hardly the place or the company." Ichigo tutted. "What are you doing here?"

"Stop being a bastard. I have a surprise for you."

"Michico this boy is hardly charming; he can be quite irritating, disrespectful and impulsive." _Adorable, sexy and I want to tear his clothes off now too…_Byakuya took the paper and Ichigo noticed that they both had shaking hands.

He flipped the seal and read the Sōtaichō's orders. "Is your father aware of this?"

"No I was summoned. Right now he thinks I am at school."

"Ichigo…" He wanted to say so much yet he was drawn back to his wife. "Michico, what brings you here too?"

"Fate?" Ichigo interrupted with a frown.

"Don't get angry with me Ichigo."

"Then remedy it." Ichigo said curtly. "Now." The two men stared at each other.

"Michico, this is Kurosaki Ichigo." She looked at him with an 'I know that, I'm not stupid.' expression. "Ichigo is my partner." He finished. Her face seemed impassive and then her eyes widened slightly. She looked at the teen and opened her mouth to say something but failed so say anything more than…

"Oh."

"It seems that Ichigo is to be placed in my division."

"Well, I don't think this bento will spread to three. Maybe we should go somewhere else?" She suggested. Byakuya swallowed hoping desperately these two would get along. "I must say. I'm rather spoilt for choice now!" She smiled and linked her arm into both of theirs. Well if Byakuya had to have any human, I guess he couldn't have done any better could he? And she had already made her mind up that she liked the ginger haired youth. "Two of Soul Societies most wanted men and they are both mine!" She giggled and the two men looked at each other sharing a private smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay – this story had gone on long enough and I've decided to do a time jump! So this is later by years. Ichigo is in his early twenties, the war complete and of course they won so Aizen is dead – blows a raspberry - Life had returned to normal.

Apologies for losing track half way through this story and now getting bored of it!

* * *

Ichigo stood in the strange living room, he knew it wasn't his living room, but he felt odd. Something compelled him to stay here with this family, and he couldn't recall how long he'd been here either, a shadow on the wall in his Shinigami clothes ignored by the three family members.

He looked again at the small child, she could have been no more than three years old, sitting in her mothers arms. The father came in switching the TV on and exchanged an odd look with the mother as the news theme began to play.

Ichigo knew his family were going to be worried, he could sense he'd been gone a while and they'd be searching the beach looking for him and cursing him for ruining the family holiday.

_The funeral of a holiday hero took place today…_

The mother began to cry pulling her child tighter to her and the father put an arm around her shoulder. Ichigo stood behind the sofa and watched the news.

…_3 year old Kai Huri was rescued from drowning when she fell from a pleasure boat touring the local islands by a young 22 year old man. The man jumped to save the child when he heard the distressed calls of his mother. Witnesses say the child was successfully pushed back into the boat after a 15 minute struggle due to her clothing snagged under water. Many people on the boat then watched horrified as the man clearly fatigued by the ordeal slipped under the water and out of reach. The man's own father, attempted a rescue and was hampered by rough waters. The body was found washed up several miles along the coast two days later and was formally identified as…_

Ichigo startled at the hand that suddenly rested on his shoulder. He turned and looked into the dark troubled eyes of Byakuya.

"You scared the shit out of me! What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo put a hand to his chest.

"Looking for you." He scanned Ichigo's face before his eyes looked to the TV, Ichigo snapping around at the same time at the sound of his father's voice.

"_It was so typical of my son to try and save someone else. He was such a special person…"_

"We have to go." Byakuya pulled him around again.

"But…"

"Ichigo, she doesn't need you anymore." They looked to the child pulled tight against her mother as the father turned the TV off. Byakuya caught Ichigo's hand and began to tug him away towards the waiting doors.

"Wait." Ichigo resisted and looked into his lovers eyes.

"No." Byakuya instantly knew what he was going to request. "You can't go there."

"If it's the funeral how long have I been gone?"

"It has taken me a week to find you."

"They'll be worried."

"You're dead. Of course they are upset; they are mourning your death."

"I have to see them…I can't just disappear!"

"You already did." The strain finally showed on Byakuya's face. His week of searching and praying that he wasn't either a Hollow or Hollow food had taken a toll on him. He cupped his lovers face. "Everyone is upset. This has been a living hell for me too." Their lips touched lightly. "For once I would have liked you not to play the hero."

"Please Byakuya; they've already lost my mum. You have a three year old son. What if it had been him?"

X

Ichigo waited with Kisuke Urahara.

"Sit down, you're wearing a hole in the mats!" The man tutted pouring them tea. Ichigo's restless spirit body sat crossed legged across from the scraggy beard and hat.

"I mean couldn't you have made me a gagai and I could have carried on my life?"

"Your time was up. It meant that you were never meant to live a long life. But you cannot go running around dead, think of everyone's surprise!" He chuckled. "More to the point, it is not our role to decide you should live on after you recklessly wasted your life. She was drowning, maybe she was meant to die and you were meant to live? Who knows but its too late now Ichigo. Accept that you died it will be a lot easier."

The doors to the shop opened as Kisuke poured the last cup of tea and smiled at his good timing. Ichigo stood abruptly jolting the table and Kisuke tutted at the spilt tea.

"I guess I can make some more?" He rambled moving back to the kitchen.

Isshin looked at his son holding back his ranting daughter Karin. He was clearly relieved, Yuzu was crying and Karin screaming on the top of her lungs.

"You stupid idiot! What did you do that for? What did you save her for?" She kicked him and punched him in the stomach.

"Karin!" Isshin pulled her back. She stood her arms folded and scowling at him.

"Yuzu?" Ichigo shrugged and gave her a apologetic smile. She smiled through her tears and they hugged tightly. Karin mumbled under her breath something no one could hear and shuffled forward to hesitantly join the hug. Ichigo wrapped an arm around her.

"Sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to do it."

"You are okay then?" Isshin asked.

"Other than being dead you mean?" Ichigo half smiled.

X

"I thought we were going to come out in your grounds." Ichigo said looking around at the communal entrance to Seireitei. Home from now on. Weird.

"Sotaicho requested I take you straight to him when I found you. Michico said you can stay with us for now."

"I can't sleep at your house."

"With a month old baby, no one sleeps at our house." Byakuya responded dryly and began to make his way towards the firsts division.

"What happens to us now?" Ichigo had not moved at all and Byakuya turned back to him. "You know I mean US? We can't do what we did before." Ichigo still lived at the apartment and Byakuya came at least one night a week and a whole weekend when he could. Now that he had two children, it had become harder, so how hard was it going to be when they lived in the same town?

Byakuya had had a week to think about this, and it had played on his mind, in-between thoughts of how would he cope if he never found Ichigo. "There is no need for secrecy anymore. Why do you think that I came to find you? Everyone knows about us. When it was suggested that Hitsugaya Taicho would be sent to find you… I thought you would prefer me over that cocky child." Byakuya was stood in front of him his hands slipping into Ichigo's. "I had to explain why and so now they know."

"Did it do down well?"

"I think they may have been surprised after all, all they have seen is me playing happy families with Michico. I had not even had chance to confer with her about revealing our relationship. No doubt she had had many visitors whilst I have been gone. You go and have your meeting, I will inform Michico I have found you." Their lips met again, hands wrapped around each other and their love confirmed as still strong. "I love you." Byakuya panted.

"Sorry that I made you worry."

"You are Kurosaki Ichigo, I should expect nothing less from you!" Byakuya chuckled.

"I love you too." He took another quick kiss and they went their separate ways.

X

"Now the question is what to do with you." Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai looked with his half closed eyes at the young man standing nervously in front of him. "I have been quite popular with the Taichō's and fukutaichou's this past week. Everyone had had an idea of where I should place you. What about you any ideas?"

"I have no idea sir."

"No?" He raised his fluffy eyebrows. "Of course the choice is natural. This division has suffered from too many ordeals. I want someone who can bring back its status and pull the division back from its jinxed label. Would you consider stepping into the formidable shoes of Hirako Shinji and Aizen Sosuke as the Captain of the 5th?"

"Well…"

"No doubt your father just said to take the job I offered? There is a reasonable salary, a house with a housekeeper and a good natured fukutaichou." Ichigo shuffled nervously on his feet and stood thinking a moment. "It is a surprise to be dead yes?"

"Yes."

"And a surprise to us all that you seemed to have kept your contacts in Soul Society all this time. He is a married man…"

"Byakuya and I were together before he was married. Michico knew of our relationship sir. She apparently said that I am welcome to stay at their home for the time being."

"Time being until we see that the House in the fifth meets with your approval. No one has stayed there since the defection."

"Thank you sir."

"I'll take that as your acceptance. You may leave."

X

Chōjirō Sasakibe was surprised by the impromptu gather of the Gotei 13 officers. He looked hassled and barred the door of his Captain.

"What are you all doing here? The sōtaichō is busy!"

"We're here to see if Ichigo is alright!" Matsumoto ran a finger down the even more flustered mans cheek leaning forward to give him a good view of her breasts.

"I am thanks." Ichigo's voice sounded behind Chōjirō as he stepped out of the office door. He looked bewildered by the thousands of questions suddenly flowing his way and the press of bodies pushing towards him – none more so that Matsumoto and her breasts.

Like the tides parting the Red Sea for Moses the crowd made a path for the Kuchiki Clan leader, his wife and children.

"Ichigo!" Ginrei Byakuya's carbon copy three year old took a running leap at the now Captain. Ichigo smiled widely at the kid and he lifted him up.

"I have been so worried about you!" Michico, holding the for once not crying baby in her arms kissed his cheek and did a motherly look up and down to see if he was harmed in any way.

"I'm fine I guess." He smiled.

"Fine, of course you're not fine! You know I can read you like a book after all these years." She tutted.

"Well?" Rukia pushed her way through the crowd thanks to Renji and his elbows.

"Come on we all want to know, what did he give you?" Renji asked.

"Captain of the Fifth." Ichigo said sheepishly.

"Yeah! Captain like my father!" Genrei screamed.

"Captain! You made captain before me!" Renji said clearly irritated.

"He can boss you around now." Rukia elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah and you smart arse." Renji answered her.

"Oh we have to celebrate Ichigo! Come and have a drink with us." Matsumoto's breasts wiggled suggestively and Ichigo stepped back into the woodwork looking to Byakuya for some help.

The noble stepped between the two loves of his life, and placed a hand around their waists looking like the cat that got the cream and declared in true Kuchiki style that they were leaving and swept them out of the room.

X

Tonight for the first time for quiet some years, Ichigo needed quite a lot of support from his lover. Having fallen asleep during dinner, he found himself sleepily being ushered into a large and beautiful guest room.

"Its all so confusing, I don't remember dying."

"It doesn't matter. I told you years ago that I would find you. And I'm glad I did."

"I seem to be saying sorry a lot today… I wish I didn't need finding. I wasn't ready to leave everyone behind…leave everything I wanted to do…"

"Your tired that always makes things seem worse. It will all get easier."

"I know." He concentrated on the hands that rubbed his back, the feel of those arms that made him feel safe around him and let his stress that had coiled itself in his lower back begin to unwind. Byakuya was only too willing to help his lover adjust.

Over the years he'd leant a lot from his two partners. These days, he laughed more, smiled freely and spoke in kinder ways; but some of that may be due to the pleased family elders now off his back, the fact he was a father and loving every moment of it. Michico and her optimistic outlook on life and Ichigo and his never ending thirst for life and helping everyone he could.

It could also be due the strange connection that bound Ichigo and Michico and the results of their combine manipulation to get him to be more human. Damn them and their sneaking behind his back, but he did feel somewhat happier, fulfilled and at ease with the world for it. Maybe he had mellowed into the next level of his existence?

"You know that this makes it all a little easier on us. You will be closer to me, a home you can call your own where my visits can carry on as we have so far. The children always love seeing you and no doubt you and Michico can devise even more evils traps for me to fall into."

"You are one jammy bastard."

"Even jammier now I have you here with me too." Byakuya kissed him. "Mine to ravish when ever I feel the need." The two men smiled.

* * *

And they all lived happily ever after!


End file.
